Misunderstand
by Kaoru Mouri
Summary: Kisah cinta antara Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Bad Summary. Complete! Plus Bonus chapter Misunderstand side story... Read and Review... XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Character by (_MASASHI KISHIMOTO_).

_Kaoru Mouri present_

**:: Misunderstand ::**

**Warning**: Maybe OOC, AU, judul tidak nyambung dengan cerita akibat otak blank *plak*, setting blak-blakan, penuh dengan bahasa yang tidak jelas, EYD banyak salah (mungkin), typo, dan sebagainya.

'_menyatakan perasaan tuh sangat memalukan'_

'_hanya itu alasan yang membuatku tidak bisa mengatakannya'_

'_makanya… sekarang semuanya berakhir'_

Chapter 1 Misunderstand Girl

Hinata PoV

Jantungku berdebar dengan kencang. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa cinta yang kutanam selama ini akan terbalaskan. Aku sungguh merasa sangat bahagia. Kupikir sampai kapanpun cintaku tidak akan terbalas. Tapi sepertinya Kami-sama telah menghendaki dan mengabulkan doa yang aku panjatkan setiap malam.

Dan kini aku merasa bahwa aku adalah wanita yang paling bahagia didunia. Aku sadar, senyumku dari tadi terus ada diwajahku. Kau tahu, saat Naruto menyatakan cintanya padaku, hatiku terasa sangat bahagia dan rasanya melayang dan aku ingin sekali melompat-lompat setinggi-tingginya untuk melampiaskan rasa bahagiaku tapi entah kenapa didunia nyata aku hanya bisa menangis terharu.

Ah, aku ingat saat membaca surat Naruto yang menyatakan cintanya padaku. Namun saat aku merasa terbang kelangit karena rasa bahagia yang mengebu-gebu aku harus mendengar pernyataan pahit yang membuatku langsung jatuh ke bumi dengan begitu kerasnya.

Flashback On

Na..Naruto mencintaiku. Kami-sama, apakah ini mimpi? Seandainya ini mimpi, kumohon pada-Mu jangan bangunkan aku. Saat itu aku sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Seperti kebiasaanku yang selalu mengikuti naruto kemanapun dia pergi seperti seorang penguntit, tapi aku bukan penguntit! baiklah aku hanya memandanginya disini seperti biasanya, ingat bukan menguntitnya. dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk makan siang disini. Tapi kali ini tujuanku lain, hari ini aku bukan hanya untuk memandanginya, aku kesini untuk…

"Ta…Hinata..?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku berkat suara Naruto yang memanggil-manggil namaku.

"Hinata, kamu kenapa menangis?"

"Eh?" aku menyentuh pipiku. Benar. Aku menangis, menangis karena senang dan terharu. Pantas pipiku agak hangat. Langsung saja aku memeluk Naruto. "Aku..aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

"Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu aku juga?!" ucap Naruto mendorongku sedikit, memberi jarak diantara kami.

"lho, Naruto-kun menyukaiku kan?" tanyaku bingung.

"Hah? aku tidak suka!" sela naruto.

"eeeh?!" pekikku kaget mendengar perkataannya.

Hinata Hyuuga 15 tahun, di hantam kenyataan pahit. Kemarin aku menemukan surat cinta di lokerku. Tapi semuanya hanya…

"Maaf hinata, bagaimana kau bisa mengira kalau aku menyukaimu?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan bingung dan kesal.

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas menahan malu. Aku tahu naruto bicara jujur, lalu bagaimana dengan surat yang kuterima kemarin? melihat tampangnya yang bingung menatapku membuatku ingin menangis.

"Na-Naruto-kun menyatakannya lewat su-surat…" jawabku dengan terbata-bata.

"aku tidak pernah menulis surat untukmu, hinata" jelas Naruto.

"Ta-tapi kalau bukan dirimu yang menulis surat ini. Lalu s-siapa yang me-menulisnya dan menaruhnya di lo-lokerku? "

Flashback Off

Pengalaman itu adalah kenangan yang paling buruk bagiku dan… Ah, aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Yang jelas aku merasa malu sekali. Dan hari ini adalah hari yang lebih buruk lagi bagiku.

End Hinata PoV

~oO0Oo~

"aku tidak mau ditembak cewek yang mengira aku suka padanya" ujar naruto.

"eh?"

"aku hanya ingin menyatakan cinta pada orang yang kusukai" ucapnya dengan tatapan serius.

**DEG**

"Aku ini ngomong apa sih!" gerutunya tersadar dengan ucapannya yang menyakiti gadis di hadapannya.

Meski tersentak dengan perkataan naruto namun hinata merasakan debaran dihatinya saat naruto memasang wajah serius ketika mengatakan hanya ingin menyatakan cinta pada orang yang disukainya tanpa sadar aku pun bertanya "naruto-kun lagi su-suka s-seseorang ya?"

"yang pasti bukan kamu, jangan salah paham ya" naruto berkata tanpa memandang wajah gadis yang sekarang sedang tertohok hatinya.

"ta-tahu kok…" lirih hinata.

~oO0Oo~

**GREK**…"ah, itu mereka" terdengar suara-suara yang menyeru ke arah mereka ketika naruto dan hinata memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Ya, naruto dan hinata sekelas. Dan sudah lama hinata naksir naruto, walaupun dia menyukai naruto. Tetapi dia tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya dia menutupnya rapat-rapat agar tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya. Makanya ketika dia menemukan surat di lokernya dan terdapat nama naruto di surat itu tentu saja membuatnya sangat senang. Namun kesenangan itu tidak bertahan lama ketika mendengar kenyataan yang sesungguhnya dari mulut naruto sendiri.

"~SELAMAT ATAS LAHIRNYA PASANGAN BARU!~" lee berujar antusias sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti orang gila karena semangatnya yang terlalu menggebu-gebu.

"selamat ya…" ucap ino, temari, chouji, shikamaru dll. Sangking banyaknya yang memberi selamat kepada mereka, mereka serasa pengantin baru yang berdiri di pelaminan menerima ucapan selamat dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"ba-bagaimana semua tahu…" gumam hinata.

"yo, naruto! Kenapa wajah kalian kusut seperti itu bukankah kalian baru saja jadian. Atau hinata menolak suratmu ya? Khekhekhe…" sindir seorang anak laki-laki dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya melambaikan tangan kepada kedua orang yang dianggap pasangan baru tersebut.

"o.., jadi kau ya kiba!" tebak naruto. Sadar akan ucapan kiba yang pastinya ada hubungan dengan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi.

Kiba yang mendengarnya hanya nyengir tak bersalah. Dia pun berlari dikoridor sekolah karena tahu bahwa nyawanya sedang di ujung tanduk.

"oy!" Naruto mendelik dan dengan kecepatan penuh mengejar kiba sambil berteriak "oy, jangan lari kau kiba! Sini biar ku hajar kau!"

Naruto PoV

Sungguh, aku merasa bahwa aku adalah pria yang paling tak beruntung sedunia. Aku mencintai seorang gadis yang sangat cantik bernama sakura tetapi aku belum menerima jawabannya atas pernyataanku. Disaat aku tidak menyatakan suka malah ada gadis yang menghampiriku dan mengatakan juga menyukaiku yang tak menyukainya. Walupun begitu bagiku dia adalah wanita yang cantik. Matanya bagaikan kilau mutiara, rambutnya halus dan harum berwarna indigo, kulitnya putih bersih, dan sikapnya yang malu-malu membuatku gemas.

Ah, mikir apa aku ini. Disisi lain aku bahagia tetapi sisi lainnya aku merasakan kasihan padanya karena telah salah paham. Ini semua gara-gara kiba, awas kau! Sungguh, aku kesulitan sekarang ketika bertemu dengannya. Saat aku bersamanya, entah kenapa waktu berjalan begitu sangat lambat. Ah, mungkin kau tak mengerti apa yang aku katakan. Tapi sungguh, aku tak bisa menerjemahkannya karena saat ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan sekaligus menyedihkan bagiku.

End Naruto PoV

Malam ini tampaknya langit sedang cerah. Menampakkan ribuan bintang yang berkilauan di langit malam yang luas. Satu hal yang membuat angkasa begitu menawan adalah bulan yang kini sedang bersinar penuh membentuk sebuah bulan purnama yang sangat indah. Begitu cantik dan besar di lihat dari bumi yang jaraknya berkilo-kilo meter. Dan kini, seorang gadis manis sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil menundukkan wajahnya sendu. Sang bulan menyorot dengan jelas wajah sang gadis sehingga terlihat matanya yang sayu seperti menahan tangis.

~oO0Oo~

"Ah~ apa boleh buat. Cuekin saja gosipnya, hinata" naruto berujar padaku yang saat ini terduduk di bangku masih di kelilingi teman-teman sekelas kami.

Hinata yang mendengarnya pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berbicara kepada teman-teman yang saat ini masih suka menggoda dirinya dan naruto. Padahal sudah dua hari kejadian itu berlalu tetapi masih saja teman-temannya suka menggodanya yang mereka yakini sebagai pacar naruto.

"te-teman-teman a-aku dan naruto-kun tak ada hubungan apa-apa. Ka-kami tidak jadian" hinata mencoba menjelaskan walaupun masih terbata-bata wajahnya terlihat serius.

"benar yang diucapkan hinata! Ini semua akibat ulah kiba yang seenaknya menulis surat menggunakan namaku dan meletakkannya di loker hinata. Jadi kalian jangan salah paham!" cerocos naruto.

"HAHAHAHA, kalian serius sekali. Kami hanya menggoda kalian saja kok. Kami juga tahu mana mungkin hinata mau sama orang bodoh sepertimu, naruto" tawa kiba membahana diikuti teman-teman sekelas melihat raut wajah naruto dan hinata.

"Apa?! Kurang ajar!" naruto cemberut mendengar perkataan kiba yang mengejeknya sekaligus tawa dari teman-temannya.

"Ehm Hyuuga" panggil seseorang berkulit pucat dengan senyum palsunya.

"Y-ya?"

"bisa ikut aku sebentar?" ajaknya, hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sementara naruto melirik sekilas kepada sai yang mengajak hinata keluar kelas.

"sudah lama aku mengamatimu. Dilihat dari dekat, kau makin manis" ucap sai merayu tidak lupa dengan senyum palsunya.

"eh?"

**GYUT **tiba-tiba sai menggenggam tangan hinata dengan kedua tangannya menatapnya intens.

"boleh aku minta tolong?" tanya sai.

"mi-minta tolong apa?" hinata sedikit gugup dengan perlakuan sai padanya tapi tidak bisa menolak, malah dia menunduk agar tidak bertatapan mata dengannya.

"gantikan aku tugas piket_"

BUGH!

"naruto-kun!" pekik hinata melihat naruto menendang tubuh sai sehingga dia jatuh ke lantai.

"dasar! Jangan kira dia datang memujimu…" naruto berkata pada hinata sambil memberikan deathglare kepada sai "tapi kalaupun ada tidak akan aku biarkan"

**DEG**

Naruto yang sadar akan ucapannya cepat-cepat menambahkan "jangan salah paham ya! Aku paling benci orang kayak dia!"

"i…iya" hinata berkata lirih, meskipun begitu dia tetap tersenyum menanggapi perkataan naruto.

"ayo balik ke kelas, hinata" ajak naruto. Belum sempat dia berbalik untuk menggeser pintu kelas. Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto..."

"Sakura-chan!" naruto terkejut melihat sakura. Sebenarnya sakura dan naruto beda kelas. Dia berada di kelas XI IPA-3 sedangkan sakura di kelas XI IPA-1 yang letak kelasnya berada jauh di ujung koridor sekolah. Selain itu sudah dua tahun mereka tidak saling bertegur sapa.

"Eng… bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengarahkan pandangannya kepada naruto dan melirik sebentar ke arah hinata.

"hinata bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua" ujar naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "mungkin dia mau memberi jawaban atas pernyataan cintaku" gumamnya yang masih bisa di dengar oleh hinata.

"eh?" hinata tertegun melihat naruto yang begitu intens menatap sakura, wajahnya yang serius, '_dia sedikitpun tak melirik ke arahku_' batinnya. Perlahan dia pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

To Be Continue…

**A/N : Fic ini adalah request dari ran ayna fujitatsu. Fic ini di update tergantung jumlah review, jadi banyak-banyaklah me-review…hehehe#ngarep**

**Arigatou udah baca**

**Kaoru Mouri out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Character by (_MASASHI KISHIMOTO_). Aku pinjem chara-nya ya Mr. Masashi…

_Kaoru Mouri present_

**:: Missunderstand ::**

**A/N : Terima kasih kepada readers yang udah baca dan review fic-ku yang GaJe ini. Semoga kalian masih mau membaca kelanjutannya. jika ada yang salah dan kurang berkenan author dengan senang hati menerima kritik dan saran dari readers sekalian. Kenapa? Karena sama seperti marah, marah itu tanda sayang. Kritik berarti menyukai fic saya wkkkk #Narsis :v **

**Happy reading!**

**Warning**: OOC, AU, EYD banyak salah (mungkin), maybe typo, dan sebagainya.

Chapter 2 Pernyataan cinta yang dinanti

Flashback On

Bunga sakura tampak bermekaran dengan lebat dan indahnya. Satu persatu kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda itu berguguran menambah kesan elok bagi siapapun yang memandangnnya, tak terkecuali bagi seorang gadis berambut indigo, Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis itu duduk disebuah bangku dekat jendela kelasnya yang mengarah pada pohon sakura.

"Hinata?" suara yang begitu familiar bagi Hinata membuat dia menoleh kearah suara.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Kamu sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk disebelah Hinata. Bisa langsung diketahui, Hinata yang pemalu dan juga merupakan gadis yang sudah lama naksir Naruto, wajahnya kini telah merona. Kebiasaan memainkan jari-jarinya disaat salah tingkah ini pun ikut ambil bagian.

"A..Aku..hanya..se..sedang melihat bunga."

"Oh.." hanya itu jawaban Naruto.

Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka. Hanya ada tiupan-tiupan angin kecil yang berhembus, terasa hangat karena sekarang adalah musim semi. "Cantik," gumam Naruto.

Entah keberanian dari mana, Hinata mendongkakkan kepalanya melihat wajah Naruto yang kini sedang melihat bunga sakura yang berguguran. Mata Hinata tak hentinya melihat Naruto yang terlihat tampan baginya. Kepala Naruto bergerak melihat Hinata dan langsung saja Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, takut melihat mata Naruto.

"Hinata, sakura itu cantik kan?" tanya Naruto yang entah kenapa ada sedikit kekaguman didalamnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak salah pilih" ucap Naruto dengan nada ceria membuat Hinata yang bingung mau tak mau menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto. Hinata sedikit terkejut karena saat menegakkan kepalanya, Naruto tersenyum, senyum yang sangat menawan...

Flashback Off

Sakura hanya tahu, bahwa selama ini Naruto sudah menyukai dirinya sejak kecil, sudah beberapa kali Naruto mengutarakan cintanya ,tapi tetap saja Sakura tak bisa menerima cintanya, Sakura hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai temannya saja. Tapi kali ini…

"aku menerimamu naruto" setelah kepergian hinata, sakura tanpa basa-basi langsung mengutarakan perasaannya.

"eh, benarkah sakura-chan…?!" pekik naruto bahagia mendengar perkataan sakura yang akhirnya menerima pernyataan cintanya. Bahkan selama 2 tahun ini dia menunggu, akhirnya perasaannya terbalas. "yosh! Karena kita sudah berpacaran. Bagaimana kalau kita besok kencan sakura-chan?" ajaknya.

"baiklah" jawab sakura.

Naruto tidak bisa menutupi rasa bahagia yang ada dalam hatinya. Dia senyum-senyum sendiri selama pelajaran terakhir di kelas berlangsung. Tanpa dia sadari hinata terus menatapnya dengan wajah terluka. Walaupun tadi dia beranjak pergi dan tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dia bisa menebak dari wajah naruto bahwa saat ini dia sedang bahagia. Dan bisa di tebak pula pernyataan cinta naruto mungkin saja telah di terima oleh sakura. Cuman dia menepis pikiran buruknya itu dan mencoba tegar lagipula naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan tidak ada berita mengenai dia dan sakura sudah jadian.

"Hoi, Naruto… aku dengar kau sudah jadian dengan sakura anak XI IPA-1 ya! Pantas saja dari tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri" cerocos kiba.

"eh? cepat sekali gosip menyebar" kekeh naruto.

"jadi itu benar? Tak kusangka orang sepertimu akhirnya bisa punya pacar" sahut shikamaru.

"jadi bagaimana dengan hinata?" tanya shino.

"kau selingkuh ya, naruto" ucap sai.

"enak saja! Ini semua ulah kiba! Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan hinata" naruto menggerutu mendengar perkataan teman-temannya.

"oy hinata! Naruto selingkuh kau tahu tidak?" teriak kiba.

"Diam kau Kiba!" protes naruto.

"hahaha…, hinata dengar si bodoh ini udah jadian sama sakura. Aku betul-betul kaget mendengarnya tak kusangka sakura mau menerimanya" lanjut kiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah naruto. Orang yang ditunjuk itu pun mengambil tasnya dan melangkah pergi keluar kelas karena sudah mulai kesal dengan teman-temannya.

**DEG**

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memasang wajah sendu...Tak mampu bibirnya meluncurkan kata-kata. Hatinya hancur. Dia bergumam "ini bukan salah paham…" '_ karena aku merasa sakit disini, naruto-kun…'_ lanjutnya dalam hati menunjuk sekaligus mencengkram erat dadanya yang sesak. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai terbentuk. Perlahan tetesan air hangat mulai mengalir di wajahnya. Ya, dia menangis, menangis dalam diam. Hanya bisa menitikkan air mata ketika seseorang yang dicintainya mendapatkan cinta orang lain.

'Hiks…hiks…' Sambil sedikit sesegukan aku menahan tangis. Walaupun begitu air mataku tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Bagaimana ini… Jangan sampai ada yang melihatku begini.

"oy hinata kau kenapa?" tanya chouji.

"dia sedang sibuk belajar, jangan diganggu" ucap seseorang yang datang menghampiri meja hinata.

'_eh? siapa?'_

Hinata PoV

Aku mendengar suara seseorang sepertinya berdiri disamping mejaku. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena saat ini aku sedikit menunduk menenggelamkan wajahku diantara lenganku demi menutupi wajahku saat ini yang sangat berantakan dipenuhi air mata. 'mungkinkah dia mencoba melindungiku?' aku hanya melirik sekilas punggungnya, dia membelakangiku. Dan jika ada teman yang datang ingin berbicara denganku dia selalu melarang dengan mengatakan alasan bahwa aku sedang tidur ataupun sedang belajar.

~oO0Oo~

Mata Hinata sembab dan masih menangis di kamarnya mengingat kejadian tadi sambil meringkuk dibawah selimut. Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

TOK…TOK…

"Nee-chan, makan malam…Neji-nii dan otou-san sudah menunggumu dibawah" panggil Hanabi.

Sambil menyeka air matanya. "Hmm,ne-nee-chan sedang tidak lapar" jawab Hinata masih sesegukan.

"Tapi nee-chan, kalau kau sakit bagaimana nee-chan?" kata Hanabi khawatir.

"Nee-chan tidak lapar Hanabi! Pergilah…" bentak Hinata untuk pertama kali. Hanabi tahu kakaknya sedang _ada masalah_ dan ingin sendiri buru-buru Hanabi meninggalkan kamar kakaknya itu.

Hiashi mengerutkan keningnya ketika Hanabi hanya berjalan seorang diri tanpa Hinata.

"Mana Hinata?" tanya Hiashi melipat tangannya.

"Nee-chan tidak mau keluar , katanya dia tidak lapar" kata Hanabi.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan Hinata? Tak seperti biasanya di seperti ini apa ia sedang tidak enak badan?" gumam Hiashi memikirkan putrinya. Neji yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pamannya, segera menyahut.

"Hiashi-sama,kalau diperkenankan biar saya yang menyelidiki apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata" kata Neji menawarkan, hiashi memandang Neji dalam.

"Baiklah Neji" ucapnya.

Hinata masih merenung dikamarnya, dia teringat akan kejadian di sekolah tadi.

Flashback On

Hinata yang kecapekan karena menangis tertidur. Saat dia terbangun dilihatnya kelas telah kosong yang menandakan semua orang sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tinggalah hinata sendiri di kelas itu. Hinata terperanjat kaget melihat laki-laki berambut raven itu masih disini dan menungguinya sejak tadi. Orang itu berbalik menghadapkan tubuhnya ke hinata, karena sejak tadi dia memunggungi hinata untuk menutupi keadaan hinata yang sedang menangis.

"kau sudah baikan?" hinata yang ditanyai pun hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya.

"sebaiknya kau pulang ini sudah larut" ucapnya datar dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan hinata. Hinata yang sedari tadi terpana akhirnya tersadar dia belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang itu.

Flashback Off

Sebenarnya siapa dia? Kenapa dia seperti ingin melindungiku…? Batin hinata.

~oO0Oo~

Hujan turun dengan sangat deras mengguyuri kota Konoha. Di Halte bus, beberapa orang berjalan menggunakan payung, namun ada juga yang nekat menerobos hujan, dan ada juga yang berteduh salah satunya pemuda berambut pirang. Sesekali Naruto melirik jam tangannya, pukul 18.05. Padahal Naruto memiliki janji dengan sang kekasih, Sakura di café Konoha untuk bertemu jam 16.00. Ingin menghubungi Sakura, beterai HP-nya habis.

"Sial sekali aku ini…" gumam naruto.

Salahkan saja pembuat onar di halte bus tadi karena membuat bus terpaksa menunda keberangkatannya. Si pembuat onar yang dimaksud adalah orang-orang yang gilanya melakukan unjuk rasa yang nekat turun kejalan raya.

"Arrgh.." geram Naruto terlihat kesal, "Kapan hujan ini akan berhenti, sih?"

Dalam hati Naruto menyesali dirinya tak membawa payung. Beberapa menit setelah mengeluarkan geraman kesal dan berfikir, Naruto memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan, tak peduli baju yang ia kenakan basah kuyub.

~oO0Oo~

"Naruto..." Sakura menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah tertekuk. Terlihat sekilas bahwa dia sepertinya tidak suka dengan keadaan dimana naruto terlihat basah kuyub. "Apa yang kau lakukan, baka! Menerobos hujan seperti ini bisa membuatmu sakit" gerutunya kesal.

Naruto yang di marahi hanya cengengesan dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal "hehehe, terimakasih sudah memperhatikanku sakura-chan~"

"Cepat ganti baju dan keringkan rambutmu" perintah sakura. Saat ini mereka berada di apartemen naruto. Sakura sudah biasa mengunjungi apartemen naruto mengingat mereka adalah teman sejak kecil.

Jantung naruto berdegup kencang walau bagaimanapun berdua saja dengan sakura di apartemen membuatnya sedikit gugup. Padahal dulu saat sakura sering ke apartemennya dia merasa biasa saja tapi sekarang ceritanya lain dia bukan lagi sekedar teman sejak kecil melainkan kekasih, ya kekasih. Mendengar kata itu sudut bibir naruto tertarik menampilkan senyum kebahagiaan. Dia tidak pernah menyangka sakura pada akhirnya menjadi miliknya. Bila ingat dulu sakura menolaknya berkali-kali hal ini cukup impas sebagai bayaran atas dirinya yang terluka dulu.

"kau ingin makan apa naruto?" sakura bertanya pada naruto sambil membuka pintu kulkas mencari bahan-bahan makanan yang bisa dimasak.

"Eeh?! K-kau mau memasak sakura-chan?" Tanya naruto sedikit khawatir. Bukannya apa-apa dulu dia pernah mencicipi masakan sakura dan hal itu membuatnya harus bolak-balik ke kamar mandi selama 2 hari. Semengerikan itukah? Entah perut naruto yang terlalu sensitif atau memang masakan sakura yang mengerikan. Entahlah dia tidak ingin membahas itu sekarang dia ingin mencari cara agar bukan sakura yang memasak. "Bi-biar aku saja sakura-chan, kau kan tamu disini" naruto berucap dengan gugup takut menyinggung perasaan sakura.

Sakura mengernyitkan alis. Memandang naruto heran seperti dia baru pertama kali saja datang ke apartemen ini. 'Jangan-jangan dia tidak suka masakan buatanku' gerutunya dalam hati. "baiklah" biar begitu sakura mengalah, lagian dia ingin sekali-sekali bersikap manis dengan cara tidak menolak keinginan naruto.

"Aw!" Saat sedang memasak naruto tak sengaja menyenggol pinggiran panci yang penuh dengan air panas, air panas itu tumpah mengenai tangannya. Sakura yang melihat itu pun segera menghampiri naruto menarik tangannya kearah westafel memutar kran dan menyiramnya dengan air dingin. "Dasar! Ceroboh sekali kau baka!" omel sakura. "Ya sudah kita pesan makanan di luar saja untuk makan malam" sambungnya.

Setelah selesai menyiram tangan naruto yang tampak melepuh sakura mengoleskan sedikit krim untuk luka bakar ke tangan Naruto. Naruto terus memperhatikan sakura yang sedang mengobati luka di tangannya. Hatinya begitu bahagia melihat perhatian sakura padanya "terima kasih sakura-chan" gumamnya. Perlahan naruto menundukkan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah sakura. Sakura yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya. Sehingga naruto hanya mendaratkan bibirnya ke pipi sakura. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya menatap sakura _'kenapa?'_ raut kecewa terpancar dari wajah naruto. "kau belum bisa menerimaku…?" ucapnya. Sakura hanya terdiam bibirnya bergetar tak sanggup membalas perkataan naruto.

~oO0Oo~

Hinata sedang berada di perpustakaan, dia biasa menghabiskan waktunya di tempat itu. Membaca beberapa buku di waktu istirahat. Saat itu dia ingin mengambil buku di rak yang lumayan tinggi. Dia mencoba meraih buku itu dengan menjinjitkan kakinya namun belum sempat tangannya menyentuh buku itu. Dari belakang seseorang mengambilkan buku yang ingin diraihnya dengan mudah. Saat hinata berbalik dia melihat laki-laki berambut raven berwajah stoic _'laki-laki yang kemarin?!'_ batin hinata. Laki-laki itu memberikan buku yang tadi diambilnya ke hinata.

"A-arigatou…" ucap hinata.

"Hn" jawabnya belum sempat hinata menanyakan namanya laki-laki itu berbalik dan langsung pergi.

"Kyaaa…Sasuke-kun~ hari ini pun terlihat sangat tampan~" terdengar suara seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat pony tail, ah itu ino. Apakah ino mengenalnya?

"ino-san kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja hinata, apa kau tidak tahu dia itu Uciha Sasuke anak kelas XI IPA-1, dia keren, pintar dan tampan tipe pacar idamanku" ujarnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Teeeettttt….Teeeettttttt" bel berbunyi menandakan istirahat telah selesai. Hinata kembali ke kelas berjalan di koridor dengan beberapa buku di tangannya yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Saat itu tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan pusing di kepalanya dan pandangannya mengabur.

~oO0Oo~

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu yang sedang tertidur dia mengelus rambutnya yang halus dan tak tahu mengapa, rasanya bila memandang Hinata saja dia bisa merasakan ketenangan yang tak pernah didapatnya dari gadis lain. Sasuke mencium kening Hinata membuatnya terbangun, sasuke langsung mengangkat wajahnya.

"Uhm, U-uciha-san?A-apa yang terjadi denganku?" tanya Hinata memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

Sasuke memasang wajah datar "Tadi kau pingsan karena itu aku membawamu ke UKS" mendengar jawaban pemuda dihadapannya hinata langsung bangun dan menunduk. Ya hinata ingat dia belum ada memakan apapun dari kemarin mungkin karena itu dia pingsan.

"Go-gomen Uciha-san ka-kalau aku merepotkanmu..." ucap Hinata. Sasuke menepuk kepala Hinata.

"Hn, Tidak apa-apa" Ucap pemuda berambut raven itu dengan senyum sangat tipis tapi masih dapat dilihat hinata membuat hinata merona dan menunduk menghindari tatapan uciha yang begitu lekat menatapnya.

"_Sungguh manis..." _pikir sasuke dengan cepat dia menggandeng tangan Hinata untuk kembali ke kelas.

Saat sampai di depan pintu kelas hinata menunduk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sasuke karena telah menolongnya (lagi). Sebelum dia sempat melangkahkan kakinya Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya dan segera mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir hinata. Hinata membelalakan matanya kaget menerima perlakuan itu dan langsung mendorong sasuke. Walaupun begitu Sasuke hanya terdorong beberapa langkah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" cicitnya. Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke yang tak pernah mampir sedikitpun di benak bahkan dalam khayalannya, melakukan semua ini padanya? Apa maksudnya?

"Aku menyukaimu, Hyuuga"

"Eeh…?! T-tapi a-aku…a-aku tidak menyukaimu…"

"Kalau begitu akan ku buat kau menyukaiku" bisiknya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan hinata yang masih bengong dengan kejadian yang di alaminya barusan.

**To Be Continue . . .**

**A/N : Gomen bagi penggemar sasuke karena kemunculannya masih sedikit… chap depan sasuke akan muncul lebih banyak**

**Thanks you very much untuk yang udah ngerepiu**

**Lavender bhity-chan**

**Kensuchan**

**Rae Rim**

**ShinRanXNaruHina**

**Ajunchai1**

**Ini jawaban dari pertanyaan NS fans (Moga aja sakura nerima naruto…ngomong2 pairnya narusaku atau naruhina?) **

**Author : siapa ya pairnya? #masih bingung# Ya… kuharap NaruSaku *ditendang NaruHina Lovers… XP**

**Arigatou udah baca**

**RnR Please …. XD**

**Kaoru Mouri out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **: Character by (_MASASHI KISHIMOTO_). Aku pinjem chara-nya ya Mr. Masashi…

_Kaoru Mouri presents_

**:: Missunderstand ::**

**A/N : pair, pair, pair. Kenapa harus meributkan masalah pair? #di deathglare readers/ menelan ludah/Ok,ok. sekarang aku udah tahu ending pairnya. Tapi aku gak mau kasih tahu#Bugh! Ditendang karena bikin penasaran naruhina dan sasuhina lovers. Huweee TwT ha-habis gimana… a-aku terbawa arus cerita, mungkin aja nanti aku berubah pikiran lagi*author plin-plan. Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan mereka yang memiliki kisah cinta yang pelik#ditendang (lagi?) karena banyak bacot#. Yauda kalo gitu *pasang muka cemberut**

**Happy reading!**

**Warning**: OOC, AU, EYD banyak salah (mungkin), maybe typo, dan sebagainya.

Chapter 3 I Know It's Hurt

'_Apapun yang kau katakan, bagaimanapun kau menolaknya, cinta akan tetap berada disana, menunggumu mengakui keberadaannya'_

Naruto sedang berbaring di kamarnya merasa gelisah dibolak-balikan badannya mencoba untuk tidur namun usahanya sia-sia hal itu malah membuatnya semakin tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Dia teringat kejadian saat sakura masih di apartemennya. Setelah mengucapkan kata maaf tiba-tiba saja sakura berlari pergi keluar apartemen.

'_Kurasa aku terlalu terburu-buru, ugh! Bodohnya aku…_' geram naruto menjambak surai pirangnya.

~oO0Oo~

Pelajaran terakhir dikelas XI IPA-3 berlangsung dengan ricuh. (A/N :Eh? emang mereka lagi ngapain?) Sebenarnya kelas sedikit ribut lantaran guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran terakhir tidak datang. Maka jadilah mereka membuat kubu masing-masing untuk meributkan hal yang tak penting. Biasalah saat seperti ini adalah kesempatan mereka untuk mengobrol dengan teman-teman lebih banyak. Saat yang lain sibuk dengan bahan pembicaraan. Tiba-tiba datang seorang laki-laki berambut raven memasuki kelas mereka dan menghampiri tempat duduk hinata.

"Kau lihat Naruto, akhir-akhir ini si Uciha itu selalu datang menghampiri Hinata" kata kiba kepada naruto yang saat ini tengah menatap ke arah dua orang yang sedari tadi dibicarakan.

"Apa hubungan mereka berdua?" tanya Lee.

"Mungkin Uciha itu pacar hinata soalnya kemarin aku melihat sasuke berdiri di samping meja belajarnya dan mengatakan **jangan ganggu, dia lagi belajar**" ucap chouji sambil menirukan gaya bicara sasuke.

"Benarkah? Mendokusai" sahut shikamaru.

"Hm menarik" komentar sai.

"Kasihan kau Naruto" sambung shino.

"Eh?! apa-apaan kau shino kenapa kau bawa-bawa namaku!" jerit naruto tak terima.

"Kalian para lelaki berisik sekali! Kerjanya hanya menggosip saja!" sindir ino yang dari tadi kesal melihat tingkah anak laki-laki di kelasnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau yang tukang gosip" sengit kiba tak terima dibilang tukang gosip.

"Jadi apa namanya kalau bukan tukang gosip. Membicarakan sasuke dibelakang, bilang saja kalian cemburu!" gerutu ino.

"kalian semua berisik" sambung temari.

"Ck, mendokusai" shikamaru hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

~oO0Oo~

Semenjak kejadian Sasuke yang merebut ciuman pertamanya , wajah hinata sering memanas. Apalagi ketika menyadari sekarang sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi hinata kekelasnya bahkan menawari hinata untuk pulang bersama.

Sewaktu perjalanan pulang Sasuke memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Hinata merasa sangat kecil dihadapan tubuh tegap yang menjulang tinggi itu. Uchiha muda itu tiba-tiba saja menundukan kepalanya dan meraih pinggangnya, sontak membuat Hinata terkejut dari lamunannya.

Reflek ia menggerakan kakinya mundur.

"A-apa yang kau l-lakukan …" pekiknya ketakutan. Hinata merasakan nafas panas yang berhembus dipipinya. Jantungnya sudah berdetak liar karena takut. Ia mencoba mendorong dada bidang sasuke agar menjauhinya. Hinata kembali tersentak kala merasakan sentuhan di pipinya. Tangan besar itu mengelus pipi _chubby_-nya. Hinata bergetar. Terlalu kaget mencerna semua informasi yang baru sampai ke otaknya.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dari sepupuku, Uciha!" bentak Neji lalu menghampiri keduanya.

"Neji-nii…" Hinata langsung mendorong tubuh tegap itu agar menjauhinya. Dan berhasil.

"Hn" sasuke memberikan deathglare pada orang yang telah mengganggunya.

"Ayo hinata kita pulang" ajak neji masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik anak kedua dari uciha fugaku itu dan memberikan pandangan menusuk padanya.

Setelah terus menatap kepergian neji dan hinata yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, sasuke langsung membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan beberapa langkah tiba-tiba dia menghentikan kakinya saat mendengar suara seorang gadis yang di kenalnya.

"Sa…sasuke" pekik sakura kaget saat perjalanan pulang bertemu dengan sasuke.

Sasuke tak menggubris hanya memberikan tatapan datarnya ketika dia berbalik menghadap sakura.

"tidak bisakah kau menyukaiku sasuke…, apa menariknya dia?" tanyaku histeris.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu" jawab sasuke. "Dan jangan pernah kau mencoba untuk menyakitinya" ujarnya dingin membelakangi sakura dan segera beranjak pergi.

Mendengar perkataan sasuke yang menyakitkan itu sakura hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan semua perasaannya. Dia lalu menubruk sasuke melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk punggung sasuke dari belakang. Sesaat sakura lupa akan statusnya yang sekarang telah menjadi pacar naruto. Sasuke menepis tangan sakura dan menjauhkannya lalu meninggalkan sakura tanpa sedikitpun berpaling.

'_Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa kau begitu dingin pada ku?_  
Batin Sakura sedih.

Sakura PoV

Tidak adakah tempat untukku dihatimu, sasuke? Kenapa kau tidak bisa membalas perasaanku. Aku seperti orang bodoh menyukai orang yang berulang kali menyakitiku. Tidak bisakah kau menganggapku sebagai seorang wanita? Kau egois sasuke…, aku benci pada diriku yang seperti mengemis cinta padamu.

Sakura PoV End

Tanpa disadari mereka berdua seseorang melihat semua kejadian itu dan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

~oO0Oo~

Sasuke PoV

Aku tahu, Aku egois, aku bilang pada sakura jangan mendekatiku karena aku tidak menganggapnya lebih dan menyakiti hatinya. Tapi aku memang tidak ada rasa dengannya. Dulu sempat ada seorang gadis yang mengisi hatiku, dia lebih tua 5 tahun dariku, namanya karin. Dan sekarang dia telah menikah dengan suigetsu. Walaupun begitu karin masih saja menemuiku saat sedang lari dari masalah atau bertengkar dengan suigetsu. Hal itu terjadi berkali-kali, aku merasa sangat bodoh, aku tahu aku hanya pelarian.

Tak berapa lama sebuah berita mengenai pesawat yang mengalami kecelakaan menggemparkanku. Di pesawat itu ada orang tua ku. Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi, ya, aku kehilangan orang tua dan aku yatim piatu di saat umurku menginjak 14 tahun. Sebatang kara, huh, aku benci mendengar kalimat itu.

Kehilangan karin dan keluargaku membuatku hancur. Aku sempat depresi. Saat itu sakura datang dan mencoba menghiburku, mengatakan kalau dia akan selalu ada disisiku. Hal itu tanpa paksaan begitu saja terjadi. Saat itu aku tak sadar dengan apa yang ku lakukan. Sakura salah paham aku tidak memiliki perasaan terhadapnya. Semua itu murni kesalahan. Dan naruto melihat semua itu. Aku, naruto dan sakura bersahabat sedari kecil. Karena hal itu pula persahabatan kami jadi renggang. Setelah 2 tahun berlalu aku tidak menyangka kami bertemu kembali di sekolah yang sama.

~oO0Oo~

Tuut…Tuut… terdengar bunyi suara ponsel terhubung sepertinya sedang mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menunggu panggilan itu pun terjawab.

Pip

"Moshi-moshi…" sapa seseorang di seberang sana.

"Sakura bisa kita bicara…"

To Be Continue…

A/N : Maaf mungkin chap 4 bakal lama update. Saya masih berkabung atas kehilangan review di chap 1 kemaren akibat terhapus… hu..hu..hiks.. ;_; *readers: E-eh! kok gtu?!

Nggak kok cuman lagi ada urusan aja besok. Tapi tenang aja chap 4 udah siap tinggal publish. Kayaknya saya mengingkari janji ya. Sasuke munculnya masih dikit. Gomen.

**Special thanks to…**

**cecil hime**

**audie fryane**

**lavender bithy-chan**

**Tamii-hayashida**

**kensuchan**

**Me Yuki Hina**

**Grey and Chocolate**

**Ajunchai1**

**Arigatou udah baca**

**RnR Please …. (;_;)**

**Kaoru Mouri out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Malam Konoha begitu dingin akibat angin malam berdesir berhembus menerpa kulit yang tak terlindung. Kliing… Terdengar suara lonceng kecil, terlihat kepala seorang berambut pirang jabrik menyentuhnya sewaktu memasuki kedai dan si pemilik kedai sudah bisa mengetahui pula siapa yang datang. Si pemilik kedai pun langsung menyerahkan semangkuk ramen tanpa dipesan Naruto.

"Hehehe, paman Teuchi tahu saja pesananku!"cengir Naruto sambil tersenyum langsung saja disambarnya ramen itu.

"Tentu saja Ngomong-ngomong, kau sendiri saja Naruto, tidak mengajak seseorang untuk kencan?" godanya membuat naruto keselek, buru-buru ia mengambil air dan meminumnya.

"Ehm" Naruto berdehem kemudian melahap ramennya lagi. Naruto melirik ke samping melihat seorang gadis berambut biru dengan jaket ungu abu-abu.

"Hinata? Sedang apa kau malam-malam di sini?" sapa Naruto membuat Hinata terkejut dan blushing.

"Hmm…a-ano me-memakan ramen"jawab Hinata polos.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk melihat gadis cantik itu. "Benar juga, pertanyaan bodoh" gumam Naruto sambil sedikit menggaruk kepala pirangnya. Naruto pun mulai melahap ramennya lagi.

Hinata memandang Naruto yang sedang makan tanpa peduli dengan ramen yang ada dihadapannya, dia terus memandang ke arah naruto, dia tahu bahwa hatinya kini sedang sakit karena ulahnya.

"Hinata, kok nggak dimakan ramennya" tegur Naruto. Langsung saja wajah Hinata memerah begitu tertangkap basah oleh Naruto. pelan-pelan, ia menyuapkan ramen ke mulutnya.

Sekarang, gantian Naruto yang memandang balik. Gadis ini begitu baik, manis, perhatian, tak pernah mengeluh, '_Kenapa aku berpikiran seperti ini?!'_

Hinata menatap Naruto yang memandangnya sejenak melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto langsung sadar dan wajahnya berubah sedikit merah. "Naruto-kun, kenapa memperhatikan aku seperti itu?" tanya Hinata yang sedari tadi diperhatikan langsung salah tingkah.

"Ehm, i-itu ada ramen di mulutmu" tunjuknya. Hinata pun mencari-cari letak ramen tetapi tidak ketemu.

Naruto mengambil sehelai tisu dan mengelapnya. Hinata pun jadi salah tingkah dan wajahnya dihiasi rona merah.

Naruto pun terkejut dengan kelakuannya ia pun ikut blushing seperti Hinata.

"Ehm!" pamanTeuchi berdehem membuat kedua remaja itu bertambah merah dan Ayame pun tertawa.

Selesai makan,mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sangat hening karena dua remaja ini saling diam tak bergeming, masih kikuk.

"Naruto-kun,a-aku pu-pulang dulu, terima kasih atas traktirannya. A-aku jadi merepotkanmu…" ucap Hinata sopan.

"Hehehe, sama-sama tidak merepotkanku kok. Ini sudah sangat malam. Apa aku boleh mengantarmu pulang?" ucap Naruto perhatian. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo!" Naruto tanpa sadar menggandeng tangan hinata, kaget, Hinata hanya diam saja, merasa sadar kalau telah lancang memegang tangan hinata buru-buru naruto melepasnya.

"Ah, maaf aku sudah lancang denganmu" kata Naruto sambil menunduk. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

Ketika sampai di rumah hinata. "Te-terima kasih, Naruto-kun karena sudah mau mengantarkanku pulang, gomen kalau aku membuatmu repot…" ucap Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Hinata yang tertunduk malu lalu membelai pelan rambut Hinata.

"Tidak, kau tidak merepotkanku kok, aku malah senang sekali ada yang menemaniku makan. Aku pulang dulu ya. jaa!" Naruto langsung berlari dengan cepat sambil mendekap dadanya yang berdegup kencang hal ini telah membuatnya melupakan sakit dihatinya.

~oO0Oo~

**Disclaimer **: Character by **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

_Kaoru Mouri present_

**:: Misunderstand ::**

**Warning : (Mungkin) Kurang di mengerti karena banyak Flashback**

Chapter 4 Stay with me

Tuut…Tuut… terdengar bunyi suara ponsel terhubung sepertinya sedang mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menunggu panggilan itu pun terjawab.

Pip

"Moshi-moshi…" sapa seseorang di seberang sana.

"Sakura bisa kita bicara…"

~oO0Oo~

Saat ini Naruto tengah menemui sakura di dekat rumahnya. Setelah dia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dia langsung menemui sakura. Naruto terus memandang sakura dan belum bicara satu patah kata pun. Padahal sudah lama mereka berdiri disini. Hawa dingin malam hari pun mulai menusuk. Naruto mulai menggerakan bibirnya untuk berbicara…

"Sakura" panggilnya sebelum memulai pembicaraan. "Apa karena kau tahu Sasuke menyukai Hinata oleh karena itu kau menerimaku hanya untuk menyakitinya?" sakura diam memikirkan sebuah alasan bibirnya baru ingin menjawab tetapi naruto sudah menyelanya "Kau begitu picik Sakura…" ucapnya lalu menghembuskan nafas naruto melanjutkan perkataannya "Kalau hanya itu alasanmu lebih baik kita akhiri saja" memandang Sakura tajam. "Aku tidak mau bersama dengan orang yang ingin menyakiti orang lain" ucapnya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan sakura tanpa sedikitpun menengok kebelakang.

'_Kau salah naruto…'_ batin sakura mencengkram erat kedua tangannya sambil menahan tangis.

~oO0Oo~

Hinata melangkah dengan riang ke arah Toko Bunga milik Yamanaka ia ingin membeli sebuket lili putih mengingat tadi malam membuatnya sangat riang, hal ini membuat Hiashi dan Hanabi mengerutkan dahi mereka kecuali Neji karena tadi malam dia melihat dari balik jendela dan tahu bahwa Naruto yang membuat ekspresi sepupunya ini berubah.

Kling…..Bel masuk selamat datang berbunyi ino yang sedang memperhatikan bunga-bunganya menengok siapa tamunya yang datang tersebut.

"Selamat pagi Hinata"sapa Ino tersenyum.

"Selamat Pagi ino-san…" balas hinata. "A-ano Ino-san, a-aku minta sebuket lili putih ya."pintanya ino dengan cekatan mengambil pesanannya,lili putih yang dipinta Hinata sudah dibungkus cantik dan rapi.

" ibumu ya?"tebak Ino sambil menyerahkan lili putih pada hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Berapa Ino-san?"tanya Hinata mengambil dompet di dalam sakunya.

"Sudah, tak usah untukmu saja lagipula panggil aku ino tak usah pakai –san terlalu formal"kata Ino membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Ta-tapi Ino-chan…"

"Masa,aku harus meminta bayaran juga pada temanku yang ingin menemui ibunya? cepat nanti ibumu menunggu loh"candanya ino memang teman yang baik.

"Arigatou ino-chan memang baik" ucap Hinata lalu meninggalkan toko itu tersenyum puas.

Saat selesai dari tempat pemakaman hinata beranjak untuk pulang saat itu tak sengaja bertemu dengan sasuke. Zraaaasssshhhh…Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan derasnya. Lalu sasuke menarik tangan hinata membawanya untuk berteduh. Mereka diam tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Saat hujan sedikit reda hinata mulai berbicara.

"Maaf, a-aku t-tidak bisa menerimamu Uchiha-san …" dengan gugup. Hinata mencoba setenang mungkin. Yang ia hadapi sekarang bukanlah lelaki sembarangan. "…a-aku tidak pantas untukmu" imbuhnya.

"Sasuke, panggil aku sasuke. Dan hanya aku yang berhak memutuskan siapa yang pantas atau tidak Hyuuga … kau hanya perlu menyanggupinya"

Kali ini kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir laki-laki itu lebih menekan dan begitu mengintimidasi. Hinata takut. Tapi ia harus jujur pada hatinya. Bahwa ia tak mencintai Sasuke. Ia hanya mencintai Naruto.

"A-aku sungguh tidak b-bisa Sasuke-kun … _Gomen_," ungkapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya tanda meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Tangannya saling meremas takut. Tanpa Hinata ketahui, kedua tangan sasuke mengepal erat.

"Benarkah …" seringaian mengerikan yang khas akhirnya menghiasi bibirnya. Namun Hinata yang terus menunduk tak melihatnya. "… tapi aku akan memastikannya Hinata … secepatnya kau akan menjadi milikku."

Hinata menangis. Ia takut mendengar ungkapan barusan. Tapi, ia benar-banar tak bisa memaksa hatinya. Ia tak mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Mana bisa ia pacaran dengan laki-laki itu? "K-kau tidak bisa melakukan itu padaku sasuke-kun …p-permisi" Setelahnya, Hinata berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

~oO0Oo~

Naruto PoV

Naruto terdiam di apartemennya. Dia teringat masa-masa dimana dulu dia selalu mengejar sakura dan sakura yang selalu menolaknya. Dia juga teringat sahabatnya yang berambut raven, uciha sasuke. Mereka bertiga sudah berteman sejak kecil namun karena kejadian 2 tahun lalu membuat semuanya berubah.

**Flashback On**

**Naruto PoV**

Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu ada. Aku menyukai Sakura. Bukan rasa suka sebagai teman, melainkan rasa suka sebagai pria terhadap wanita. Aku mencintainya. Mengingat hal sensitif seperti itu bisa saja menghancurkan hubungan kami yang sudah ada. Persahabatan.

"Huff, lama sekali…" dengus Sakura sembari melirik jam tangannya, "Sasuke masih ada jadwal les sampai jam empat. Kita tunggu ya kau jangan pulang dulu"

Aku mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Asal kau traktir aku ramen, hehe~…" kataku sambil tertawa.

"Baiklah, Tapi cuman satu mangkok" tawar sakura.

"Huh, pelit…" cibirku.

Sakura merengut, "Ugh, segitu juga lumayan. Masih untung ku traktir. Makanmu kan banyak. Aku bisa bangkrut kalau mentraktirmu banyak-banyak"

"Dasar kau, memangnya aku serakus itu…" dengusku.

"Pecandu ramen…" ejek Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Jangan begitu wajahmu jadi jelek Sakura…" ledekku.

"Masih lebih jelek wajahmu, Naruto~…" balas Sakura.

"Hahaha~…"

"Hehehe~…"

Kami biasa saling meledek satu sama lain dan diakhiri dengan tertawa bersama.

"Wuahh… Ramen memang makanan paling enak!" kataku setelah menyeruput habis kuah ramen itu hingga tak bersisa.

"Kau itu suka sekali ramen ya Naruto?!" kata Sakura sambil terkekeh.

Aku tertegun melihat Sakura. "Ya, aku suka sekali. Sangat suka." gumamku sambil menatap mata Sakura. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sasuke yang telah selesai dan menghampiri kami langsung saja ku sapa dia.

"Yo, Teme…" sapaku.

"Dobe…" balas Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

Memang agak aneh terdengar tapi beginilah cara kami saling menyapa.

~oO0Oo~

Dengan nafas terengah-engah aku berlari masuk ke Taman Kota. Mataku kuedarkan mencari Tempat dimana seorang gadis berambut soft-pink duduk. Tak menunggu lama aku menemukannya dan langsung menghampirinya. Saat jarakku hampir dekat, aku tanpa sengaja melihat Sasuke mencium Sakura. Tangannya menggenggam erat ponselnya. Sejak kapan mereka begini, aku mulai cemas. Tadi, saat menerima telepon darinya, Sakura tak berkata apa-apa, meski berulang kali aku bertanya. Hanya satu kata yang diucapkannya, 'Sasuke', nama itu disebutnya dengan suara yang lirih.

~oO0Oo~

Saat itu aku melihat dibalik rambutnya yang terurai panjang menutupi wajah, setetes, dua tetes, air mata jatuh ke atas tangannya. Hatiku bergetar melihat hal itu. Perlahan kuletakkan tanganku dibahunya. Sedikit membungkuk agar bisa melihat wajah itu dengan jelas. "Sakura~…" bisikku pelan menyebut namanya. Wajahnya terangkat. Mata hijau Emerald yang sembab itu balas menatapku. Genangan cairan bening diatasnya tak terbendung dan selalu mendesak untuk turun. Bibir itu bergetar, menahan isakan.

Aku merasa kesal sendiri. Ini sangat menyebalkan. Aku benci melihatnya menangis. Aku benci mendengar nama Sasuke. Aku benci kenapa bukan aku yang dicintainya. Aku benci pada diriku yang tak berdaya.

~oO0Oo~

**BUGH…  
**Satu pukulan keras kulayangkan.

"Cuih, Sialan kau dobe…" desis Sasuke sambil meludahkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya. Sudut bibirnya terluka akibat pukulan tadi.

Aku yang tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya, tanpa basa-basi langsung memukulnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?!" balasku penuh emosi. "Kau berani menyakitinya, awas kau ya?!"

Aku bersiap melayangkan pukulanku lagi, tapi Sasuke berhasil menahannya. "Ini bukan urusanmu. Jangan ikut campur!"

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau se-brengsek itu. Apa masalahmu heh, sampai menciumnya lalu kau bilang itu kesalahan? Kau tahu dia sangat mencintaimu. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Kau sakiti hatinya. Kau tahu betapa sedihnya dia sekarang? Kembalikan wajah ceria Sakura. Teme sial!"

Bak…buk…bak…buk… kami berkelahi dan saling menghajar. Beberapa barang tampak berjatuhan. Membuat seisi ruangan berantakan.

"Apa pedulimu dobe?! Ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Aku peduli teme! Aku tak tahan melihat Sakura menangis. Aku sakit melihatnya bersedih. Apalagi itu gara-gara kau! Selalu saja kau. Dasar sial!"

"Tch. Jadi begitu, Sekarang kau memukulku karena cemburu? Menyedihkan…"

"Ya, aku mencintainya." jawabku tanpa ragu, langsung menarik kerah baju Sasuke, memandangnya lekat-lekat, "Tapi Sakura mencintaimu. Di hatinya hanya ada dirimu. Ini memang menyedihkan. Aku sakit hati. Dia lebih memilihmu yang brengsek ini. Memilihmu yang tak pernah ada disisinya. Kau yang selalu membuatnya menunggu. Membuatnya menangis dan bersedih. Semuanya gara-gara kau. Apa bagusnya sih dirimu? Sial kau, teme!"

"Dobe, kalau kau suka, ambil saja. Aku tak butuh!" jawab Sasuke sambil mendelik dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Melihat sikap dan jawabannya yang sok itu, aku kembali terbakar emosi. "Apa kau bilang?! Seenaknya kau berkata seolah Sakura itu barang" bentakku padanya.

"Apa maumu?! Bukankah harusnya kau senang?"

"Kau beraninya bicara seperti itu. Merendahkan aku?!"

"Perasaannya membebaniku, dobe!" bentak Sasuke.

Aku berniat membalas ucapan Sasuke yang seenaknya itu, tapi kuurungkan ketika melihat wajahnya berubah sedih. "Menyingkirlah" gumam Sasuke.

Mendengar hal itu, perlahan kukendurkan jeratan di kerah bajunya. Sasuke berangsur turun. Terduduk di atas lantai. Nafasnya yang terengah kini lebih tenang. Dia sedikit menyentuh luka-luka memar di wajah dan tubuhnya. Meringis sesaat. Aku benar-benar sudah menghajar Sasuke.

Esoknya aku menemui sakura menyatakan perasaanku padanya untuk kesekian kali. Sebelum dia sempat menjawab, aku mengatakan untuk mempertimbangkannya kembali dan jangan menjawab jika hanya ingin menolakku. Kukatakan padanya aku akan menunggu pernyataan cintaku terbalas.

Tanpa sadar ada jarak di antara hubungan persahabatan kami. Aku terlalu pengecut, takut jika dekat dengan sakura, dia hanya akan menolakku (lagi).

**Flashback Off**

Drrrt….Drrrt ….Tiba-tiba terdengar Suara nada dering Ponsel otomatis hal itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

**Naruto PoV End**

Naruto beranjak dan mengambil HP-nya yang diletakkan di meja samping tempat tidur dengan cepat menekan tombol _answer_ tanpa memastikan dulu siapa yang menelepon. Naruto tersentak buru-buru dia mengambil jaket dan berlari keluar setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu apartemen.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuannya yaitu Rumah Sakit langsung saja dia berlari di lorong Rumah sakit menuju kamar rawat inap seseorang yang amat di cintainya. Di kamar itu terlihat dokter sedang menangani seorang pasien wanita yang terlihat kritis. Wanita itu terlihat tak sadarkan diri dan nafasnya putus-putus. Jantungnya berdebar terhenyak menyaksikan pemandangan yang tiba-tiba itu. Naruto melabrak dokter itu dan menanyainya "bagaimana keadaan kaa-san, dokter!" teriaknya sambil mencengkram kerah baju sang dokter. Perawat yang melihat kejadian itu membawa naruto keluar ruangan dan menenangkannya. "Tunggu naruto kami sedang berusaha, berdoalah"

'_kaa-san…'_ batinnya pilu melihat orangtua satu-satunya yang sangat disayanginya sedang mengalami masa kritis. Sebenarnya sudah lama ibu naruto di rawat di Rumah sakit dikarenakan penyakitnya yang kian parah. Hanya ibunya lah yang dimiliki naruto karena ayahnya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu.

~oO0Oo~

**Hinata PoV**

Dengan tangannya yang bergetar, Naruto menarik diriku mendekat. Memelukku erat. Aku terdiam sesaat. Merasakan kehangatannya. Meski berkali-kali aku menyerah karena kupikir itu yang terbaik, tapi rasa sukaku terhadap Naruto tak bisa kuhentikan. Pelukan erat ini, selalu aku impikan.

Mendengar isak tangisnya didadaku, aku lekas tersadar. Aku bisa merasakan semua kesedihan Naruto. Dia menangis. Sekarang Naruto menangis. Mendengarnya menyebut nama "Sakura", aku tahu bahwa memang tak ada cinta untukku darinya.

Sedalam itukah perasaanmu terhadap Sakura?

**Hinata PoV End**

**Flashback On**

Naruto yang sedang menunggu di luar ruang perawatan mendengar bunyi panjang dari mesin pendeteksi jantung sudah bisa diketahui apa yang terjadi, yah… kaa-san yang sangat di cintainya telah menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Diam, naruto hanya diam, tidak menjerit tidak pula beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, dia terus terpaku memandang ibunya yang ditutup kain putih. Perlahan kakinya melangkah bukan untuk mendekat melainkan menjauh, keluar dari Rumah sakit berjalan tak tentu arah, sampai di sebuah bangku taman dia terduduk merenungi nasibnya yang baru di tinggalkan orangtuanya, dia sebatang kara sekarang. Saat air matanya menetes matanya tetap mencoba tak berkedip, tersirat tatapan kosong didalamnya.

Di saat itu pula hinata yang sedang keluar rumah selesai berbelanja di mini market melihat naruto berjalan kearah taman dan mengikutinya, awalnya hanya ingin menyapa tetapi melihat raut wajah naruto. Hal itu diurungkannya, dia menghampiri naruto. Dan tiba-tiba saja naruto menarik tangannya yang semula mencoba menyentuh bahu naruto menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan.

**Flashback Off**

Aku sangat paham, bahwa perasaanku padanya tak mungkin terbalas. Kesedihan dan kesepian itu memenuhi hatiku. Aku ingin menghentikan perasaan ini. Dan bukankah itu bisa dimulai dengan mencari kebahagiaanku bersama orang lain?

~oO0Oo~

Saat ini Hinata dan teman-teman sekelasnya menghadiri pemakaman ibu Naruto mereka semua mengenakan pakaian serba hitam menatap Naruto yang kini tertunduk sedih. Hinata baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa ibu Naruto orang tua satu-satunya yang dia miliki menghembuskan nafas terakhir ia jadi teringat kejadian semalam saat naruto memeluknya. 'karena hal ini, kau terlihat begitu sedih, naruto-kun? Maaf aku tidak tahu'. Selama ini ibu naruto mengidap penyakit dan sudah lama dirawat di Rumah sakit. Sekarang Naruto sendiri, sebatang kara. Hinata pun teringat dengan ibunya. Dan, tak di sangka beliau akan pergi secepat itu. Meninggalkan Hinata saat usianya masih 5 tahun.

"Naruto…, aku turut berduka" ucap ino berbelasungkawa.

"Yang tegar ya Naruto" kiba yang yang biasanya ceria dan banyak bicara pun hanya dapat mengucapkan kalimat itu saat melihat raut wajah temannya.

"Naruto maaf aku tidak ikut melihat ke Rumah Sakit" ucap shino

"Naruto aku turut berduka cita" tenten pun ikut berbicara.

"Hiks,,,Naruto…" lee yang biasanya mempunyai semangat api membara pun tak kuasa melihat kesedihan temannya ia hanya bisa menangis tanpa mengucapkan banyak kata-kata. Ya lee orang yang sedikit sensitif. Dia merasa sedih melihat naruto yang biasanya selalu ceria dan semangat kini tengah dirundung kesedihan.

~oO0Oo~

**Sakura PoV**

_Naruto…_  
_Maafkan aku_

_Apa sekarang kau telah membenciku?_  
Batin Sakura ketika melihat Naruto yang sekarang sedang di kelilingi teman-temannya, dia hanya memandang naruto dari jauh tak berani mendekat.

**Flashback On**

Setiap hari Sakura hanya melamun memikirkan Naruto. Panggilan orangtuanya pun selalu ia abaikan. Ia terus saja memikirkan Naruto. Sakura yang tadinya seorang yang selalu ceria, kini ia hanyalah seorang pemurung. 

TOK…TOK…

Ketika mendengar ketukan pintu tersebut, dengan cepat Sakura langsung mengusap semua air matanya dan memasang wajah ceria walaupun sangat sulit melakukan itu semua.

"Bibi Tsunade" sakura menyapa.

"kau habis menangis sakura" walaupun sakura menghapus air matanya Tsunade tetap mengetahuinya karena wajah Sakura tampak seperti orang yang habis menangis. "apa ada hubungannya dengan naruto?" sakura terdiam tidak menjawab. "Aku mendengar kushina meninggal malam ini" lanjutnya. "Aku kasihan pada naruto, dia sebatang kara sekarang" sakura menundukkan kepalanya mendengar itu."seandainya ibumu…" Tsunade tak meneruskan kata-katanya matanya menerawang jauh.

**Flashback Off**

'Kenapa? Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi? Sasuke begitu dingin padaku. Dan sekarang Naruto marah, juga pergi meninggalkanku. Kenapa hal ini terjadi padaku? Aku sangat kesepian. Aku butuh seorang teman yang bisa mengerti perasaanku' Teriakku dalam hati sambil menangis.

**Sakura PoV end**

"Sakura-san." Panggil Hinata.  
"Apa?" jawab Sakura tanpa menatap wajah Hinata.  
"Mengapa kamu sangat sedih?" tanya Hinata.  
"Kamu tidak perlu tau. Ini urusanku !" ucap Sakura tegas.  
Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura baru menyadari bahwa yang ada disebelahnya itu Hinata.

Hinata yang mendapat bentakan sakura hanya diam dia memandang sakura yang berwajah sendu 'Sepertinya dia lagi ada masalah' batin hinata.

"Sakura-san, kenapa kau tidak menemui Naruto-kun?"

"Aku tidak berhak menemui dia sekarang. Mungkin dia telah membenciku" ucap Sakura lalu beranjak pergi.

Dari jauh Sasuke melihat semua hal itu dan beranjak pergi tanpa berniat menghampiri Hinata. Saat Hinata terus memandangi Sakura yang mulai menjauh ia juga sedikit terperanjat ketika melihat Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya.

~oO0Oo~

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak kematian ibu Naruto. Naruto pun sudah memulai aktivitas sekolahnya seperti biasa. Teman-teman berusaha menghibur naruto dengan bercerita tentang hal-hal konyol. Atas saran shikamaru mereka tidak ada yang mengungkit kembali tentang kepergian ibu naruto karena hal itu hanya akan membuat naruto kembali teringat dan bersedih. Selain itu mereka juga mendengar bahwa sakura dan naruto telah putus padahal baru beberapa hari mereka jadian. Tapi mereka semua mencoba menghargai naruto dengan tidak mencampuri urusan pribadinya.

Lee berusaha melucu dengan menunjukkan tarian perutnya tapi tak ada yang tertawa mungkin hanya suara jangkriklah yang terdengar. Chouji datang menghampiri kiba dengan kostum menyerupai banci mengejarnya dengan penuh gairah dan semua yang melihat hal itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hinata?"

"Kyaa!" Hinata yang sedari tadi melamun di kagetkan oleh kehadiran Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"H-hei...! Jangan berteriak seperti itu. Ini aku." Ujar naruto meletakkan telunjuk dibibirnya menandakan agar hinata memelankan suaranya.

"Na-Naruto-kun...?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian?" tanya Naruto seraya duduk di samping Hinata. 'Oh tidak, kenapa dia muncul ketika aku sedang memikirkannya?' batin Hinata. "A-aku hanya memakan bekal disini..."

Naruto menatap bekal yang di pegang Hinata. "Ooohh..., sepertinya enak"

"Kau mau Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang Hinata" tolak Naruto.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di taman belakang sekolah. Naruto mengingat ketika disinilah hinata pernah salah paham dengannya dan menyatakan cinta. Naruto tersenyum mengenang hal itu. Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan daun-daun gugur yang tergeletak di tanah yang dingin mengingat sekarang telah memasuki musim gugur. Terdengar desiran angin yang menyapa telinga kedua insan yang kini sedang menikmati pemandangan langit yang luas dengan dominasi warna biru. Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sedangkan, Naruto terus menatap angkasa luas itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hey, Hinata"

"Y-ya?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan sasuke?" tanya Naruto tanpa melepas pandangannya.

"E-ehm... ano i-itu..."

"…"

"Ti-tidak ada" jawab Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jarinya.

Naruto diam.

"Kau..." Tak sengaja, kata-kata mereka bertabrakan menyebabkan kegugupan hadir di sela-sela mereka berdua.

Kini, Naruto dan Hinata saling memalingkan wajah karena tak ingin wajah mereka yang memerah terlihat oleh satu sama lain. Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun duluan saja..."

"Ehm... Aku hanya ingin bilang apa nanti sore kau ada acara?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Ti-tidak... Memang kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi berdua denganku. Kau mau?"

"Tentu saja aku mau Naruto-kun"

To Be Continue…

A/N : Gomen kelamaan publishnya, saya sempat jatuh dari motor dan luka-luka tapi gak parah kok. Saya memang tipe orang ceroboh *readers : gak nanyak woii :p * . iya2 saya tau curhat dikit kok.

Gimana untuk cerita di chapter ini? Agak membingungkan ya karena banyak flashback, habis di chapter saya ingin mengungkapkan sedikit demi sedikit masa lalu mereka karena itu jadi banyak flashbacknya. Klo kurang ngerti gomen, soalnya ini udah bolak-balik saya edit.

Dibawah ini Balasan bagi yang udah ngeriview, saya ucapkan terima kasih karena masih berkenan membaca cerita ini.

**Naru Sayang Kaa-chan** : Sebenarnya gak ironi(s) juga sich. Justru aku kasihan sama sakura. Nanti di chapter 5 diberitahu alasan sakura yang sebenarnya.

**Lavender bhity-chan** : Apa ini masih kurang panjang?

**Guest** : Maaf guest mengecewakan endingnya gak Naruhina.

**Kensuchan** : Iya kemarin pendek banget ya. Kalo ini gimana? Iya kamu memang sok tahu :p tapi tebakanmu betul! *ngacungkan dua jempol

**Ngasaki** : Aq juga kurang suka tapi canon nya kan emang gitu, hinata menyukai naruto yang menyukai sakura. Hehe walaupun belum tahu endingnya ntar naru sama sapa.

**Xd** : Ini udah lanjut review lagi ya…

**Shinranxnaruhina** : Iya makanya sekarang udah saya kasih tahu pair nya.

**Ajunchai1** : Iya yang nelpon Sakura itu Naruto. Udah tahu kan, endingnya Sasuhina.

**Grey and Chocolate** : Disini pun kayaknya sasuke tersakiti ya, haha, chap depan pun lebih sakit. Kasihan sasu (;_;) .

**Rae Rim** : Gomen gak bisa menuhin harapan. Pair endingnya SasuHina.

**Syura-chan** : Salam kenal juga syura-chan…(^_^) penjelasan pertemuan sasuke dengan hinata mungkin di chap depan.

**Triya-chan** : Apa ini masih kurang panjang? Soalnya ide saya cuman mentok sampe situ…

**Misaki takeru** : Iya endingnya SasuHina kok.

**Arigatou udah baca**

**Kaoru Mouri out.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Kaoru Mouri presents_

**:: Misunderstand ::**

**Pair : SasuHina, Slight NaruSaku ; NaruHina**

**Disclaimer **: Character by (_MASASHI KISHIMOTO_). Aku pinjem chara-nya ya Mr. Masashi…

**Warning**: OOC, AU, EYD banyak salah (mungkin), maybe typo, alur kecepatan, sulit di mengerti, dan sebagainya.

A/N : Bagi readers yang bingung dengan jalan cerita chapter ini. Sebelumnya baca chapter 4 dulu ya, udah di edit bagian akhirnya.

**Happy reading!**

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi berdua denganku. Kau mau?"

"Tentu saja aku mau Naruto-kun"

Chapter 5 Kebahagiaan semu

Senyum terukir dari kedua bibir dua sejoli ini. Sepertinya mereka sangat bahagia hari ini. Sekarang Naruto sedang menunggu Hinata di Halte Bus dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di wajahnya. 'Hari ini sungguh cerah, pas sekali dengan suasana hatiku' batin Naruto.

Di lihatnya Hinata datang menghampiri dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Maaf aku terlambat Naruto-kun"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula busnya belum datang" masih ada 15 menit lagi menunggu kedatangan bus.

Hati Hinata berdebar-debar melihat naruto mengenakan baju bebas. Hinata menatap naruto yang mengenakan kaos hitam dipadukan dengan jaket oranye. 'Baru kali ini aku melihat Naruto-kun bukan dengan seragam tapi dengan baju biasa. Tunggu dulu, waktu ditaman itu juga kan. Tapi hari ini situasinya lain aku seperti berkencan saja dengan Naruto-kun' Batinnya.

"Busnya sudah datang hinata ayo naik" ujar Naruto.

Naruto dan hinata pun menaiki bus. Diperjalanan bus tersebut tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak mengakibatkan Naruto tanpa sengaja menabrak tubuh Hinata, Ya mereka sedang berdiri sekarang karena tidak kebagian tempat duduk lantaran bus yang ditumpangi mereka penuh. Naruto jatuh menimpa tubuh hinata yang saat itu mereka sedang berhadapan. Naruto mengucapkan 'Maaf' tanpa terlebih dahulu menaikan wajahnya yang menempel pada dada hinata membuat hinata yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu mengeluarkan suara aneh "Engh.." erangnya. Naruto yang mendengarnya pun wajahnya berubah merah dan cepat-cepat ia bangkit. Karena kejadian itu Naruto jadi salah tingkah. Mereka pun hanya terdiam kikuk sepanjang perjalanan.

~oO0Oo~

Sakura bersender di dekat sandaran tempat tidurnya menatap pintu kamar yang terbuka perlahan memunculkan sesosok yang selama ini di kiranya tidak akan kembali. Sosok itu menghampiri sakura dan berujar lirih

"Sakura…"

"Kenapa ibu kembali lagi kesini?" sahut sakura tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya suaranya sarat dengan emosi tetapi tak bisa ditahan. "Ingin menghancurkan keluarga ini lagi!" teriak sakura frustasi. "Tidak puas ibu melihat temanku Naruto Sekarang sebatang kara!"

"Maafkan ibu Sakura…" lirih Mebuki. "Maaf…" ulangnya.

"Kenapa ibu begitu egois?" gumam Sakura.

Hiks…Hiks… menangis menyadari hal yang barusan dilakukannya. Biar bagaimanapun wanita itu adalah ibunya seharusnya dia tidak berkata seperti itu.

Flashback On

Pria bersurai pirang kuning dengan mata biru saphire itu melirik arloji di tangannya. Lama ia menunggu seseorang tak kunjung datang. Mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya berharap hal yang di lakukannya itu dapat membunuh waktu. Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan beranjak dari duduknya memalingkan wajahnya melihat dari balik jendela keluar dari tempat itu dia terperanjat melihat orang yang di tunggunya datang bersama dengan seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah muda sahabat anaknya itu. Ia pun tersenyum dan sedikit mengelus kepala gadis itu.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu lama menunggu, Minato" ucap wanita itu dengan sedikit terengah.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum dan mempersilahkan wanita itu dan anaknya untuk duduk. Mereka pun memulai percakapan begitu akrab dan begitu dekat. Gadis kecil itu hanya memperhatikan saja dan tidak paham dengan obrolan yang tengah dibicarakan kedua orang dewasa itu. Dia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya ingin pergi ke toilet setelah berpamitan dengan ibunya. Tak lama dia kembali dari toilet ia melihat seorang wanita bersurai merah maroon tengah berteriak dan menangis kepada pria yang di temui ibunya tadi. Mereka terlihat sedang bertengkar tak lama wanita itu berlari pergi dan pria itu mengejarnya. Karena begitu terburu-buru mengejar wanita itu pria berambut kuning itu tak menyadari truk melintas ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menghantam dirinya mengakibatkan dirinya terpental jatuh ke trotoar, kepalanya terbentur aspal di dekat trotoar dan darah mengucur dari tubuhnya pria itu sempat menggelepar sebentar dan akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Wanita berambut merah itu berteriak histeris melihat suaminya berlumuran darah. Dia segera menghampiri pria itu merasakan nadinya tetapi nihil. Pria itu telah meninggal. Wanita itu hanya bisa meraung-raung memanggil nama suaminya berulangkali sebelum akhirnya dia pun pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Flashback Off

~oO0Oo~

Sasuke gelisah di apartemennya, ia selalu saja memikirkan hinata yang saat ini sedang bersama Naruto. Sasuke melihatnya kemarin ketika dia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan naruto yang ingin mengajak hinata pergi berdua. Pikirannya sekarang berkecamuk, merasa frustasi dibantingkannya barang-barang yang ada di kamarnya. Setelah emosinya mulai reda dijatuhkan tubuhnya keranjang. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan sebelah tangan didahinya. Menutup matanya sebentar menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu dibukanya kembali kelopak matanya yang sempat terpejam, memancarkan oniks yang terlihat sendu. Dia beranjak dari tempat tidur, memakai sepatu lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

~oO0Oo~

Selesai berjalan-jalan dengan hinata, naruto mengajak hinata untuk beristirahat sebentar duduk di taman kota saat perjalanan pulang mereka. Memang hari sudah malam tetapi entah kenapa dia tidak ingin cepat berpisah dengan hinata. Apalagi malam ini bulan purnama kelihatan begitu menawan sayang untuk dilewatkan. Sembari sedikit merenggangkan badannya lalu duduk dengan menatap bulan. Naruto sedikit bercerita mengenang kaa-san nya dan tentang kehidupannya dulu kepada hinata. Dia bercerita bahwa hanya kaa-san nya lah yang dapat memahaminya. Naruto pun terdiam memandang bulan yang memancarkan cahaya sendu lalu berkata.

"Tapi, itu dulu" mengalihkan tatapannya ke hinata "Sekarang, ada seorang lagi yang bisa memahami perasaanku dan bisa mengerti aku" ucap Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata

"Si-siapa?"

"Kau"

"E-eh…?"

"Ya, kau Hinata. Kau bisa mengerti perasaanku. Kau bisa mengerti apa yang kuinginkan" mendekatkan jaraknya ke hinata "Satu-satunya gadis yang tidak pernah marah meski aku melakukan kesalahan" lanjutnya "Orang yang bisa bersikap sabar dengan sifatku yang cukup kekanakan" kata Naruto menatap mata Hinata dalam-dalam.

"A-aku tak seperti itu..."

"Ya, kau seperti itu, Hinata... Aku merasakan kau seperti itu"

Hinata memainkan kedua jarinya sambil tertunduk malu

"A-aku selalu berpikir... Ka-kalau naruto-kun lebih memperhatikan Sakura-san dari pada aku..."

"Eh?"

"Ka-karena... Setiap naruto-kun melihat Sakura-san, ada sesuatu yang tersembunyikan dari pandangan mata naruto-kun setiap menatapnya. Na- naruto-kun selalu tersenyum jika melihatnya. Bukankah seseorang akan tersenyum jika melihat orang yang dicintainya, bukan?" kata Hinata mengusap air matanya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Begitu menurutmu?"

"Eh?"

"Menurutmu, aku mencintai Sakura-chan? Hinata. Dengarlah. Dulu memang aku menyukainya, tapi ada perasaan lain yang mengganjal dihatiku saat bersamanya aku tak merasakan perasaan saat aku bersamamu." jawab Naruto.

Hinata tertunduk.

Naruto memegang kedua bahu Hinata.

"Ah?"

"Selama ini aku tahu jika kau selalu memperhatikanku. Aku tidak percaya, awalnya. Namun akhirnya, aku mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti"

"Be-Benarkah?"

"Ya. Memang, awalnya aku menyukai Sakura-chan sebagai orang yang kusuka sejak kecil. Tetapi aku sadar, bahwa dia tidak menyukaiku. Aku kesal saat itu. Dan berpikir tak ada yang menyukaiku" ucap Naruto memandangi bawah kakinya.

"La-lalu?"

"Ya. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa tidak ada gadis yang menyukaiku. Sampai akhirnya Kami-sama membukakan mataku bahwa ada seorang gadis yang selama ini menunggu jawaban cinta dariku" kata Naruto melirik Hinata. Hinata tertunduk malu.

~oO0Oo~

Kelas XI IPA-3 ramai tengah membicarakan gosip terbaru seputar fashion dann kakak kelas yang mereka puja. Seperti biasa disaat seperti ini shikamaru, kiba, chouji, sai, shino minus lee bergerombol membahas percintaan teman-temannya yang agak sedikit rumit, mereka saling bertukar pikiran. Pantas saja ino mulai mengejek mereka sebagai tukang gosip karena kelakuan mereka sekarang sudah seperti anak gadis yang heboh soal percintaan. Ino lagi-lagi mencibir sekaligus menggelengkan kepalannya melihat kelakuan anak laki-laki di kelasnya yang sangat minim jiwa kelaki-lakiannya itu. Dia pun menghampiri meja rombongan laki-laki yang tengah asyik bergosip tanpa menyadari kehadirannya. Meskipun dia tidak suka tetapi kalau menyangkut gosip dia tetap tidak mau ketinggalan.

"Kemarin sewaktu pulang sekolah aku melihat shikamaru berjalan berdua dengan temari. Saat ku hampiri mereka malah berpisah menjaga jarak dan mengambil jalan masing-masing. Mencurigakan" chouji bercerita pada teman-temannya sekali-sekali melirik shikamaru dengan ekor matanya.

"diamlah chouji" shikamaru berujar datar tetapi mengandung makna tidak suka dari perkataannya.

"Keh, ternyata kau pun sudah bergerak cepat ya shikamaru. Tak kusangka kau akhirnya bersama gadis dari suna itu" kekeh kiba menggoda shikamaru.

"tidak seperti dirimu, kiba" shino mengarahakan tatapan ke kiba melalui kacamata hitam kecilnya.

"apa maksudmu shino?" kiba menggeram tak suka.

"sudahlah kiba untuk apa kau memendam perasaan pada tenten" shikamaru membalas kiba.

"diam kalian semua!" bentak kiba.

"bagaimana kalau si hyuuga neji tahu ya?" tanya sai lebih kepada diri sendiri.

"buwahahahha" mereka pun tertawa membayangkan adegan klise percintaan kiba, neji dan tenten. Mungkin akan berakhir dengan senjata bertebaran dimana-mana. karena tenten hobi sekali mengoleksi senjata semacam shuriken akibat pengaruh anime kesukaannya yang berbau ninja.

"kalian ini selalu saja membicarakan hal yang tak penting" sahut ino membuyarkan tawa mereka.

"diamlah ino. Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri. Ku dengar pangeran idolamu si uciha itu sedang mendekati hinata. Kau tidak cemburu" sindir shikamaru.

"tidak, untuk apa aku cemburu. Aku memang mengidolakan sasuke tetapi jika dia menyukai orang lain aku harus merelakannya. Idola tetaplah menjadi idola. Itu sudah sangat wajar" ino berkata panjang lebar sembari melirik sai.

Mereka semua melongo mendengar perkataan ino yang agak bijak "hah~ aku tak percaya kau bisa bicara seperti itu" ucap shikamaru sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya yang agak pegal karena terus-terusan tidur bertumpu pada kedua lengannya.

"apakah ini akibat kau kebanyakan diet, ino?" tanya chouji sambil membuka bungkus cemilannya.

"diamlah chouji" gerutu ino.

"tidak apa aku suka dengan gadis yang sangat pengertian" sahut sai lari dari topik pembicaraan. Ino pun merona mendapat tatapan sai mengarah padanya.

Hinata melangkah masuk ke UKS entah kenapa dia merasakan suhu badannya agak meningkat cenderung panas dan hidungnya sedikit berair. Setelah meminta obat pada petugas UKS hinata pun berniat kembali ke kelasnya tidak di sangka bertemu sasuke yang menghalangi jalannya.

"sasuke-kun" hinata menatap sasuke wajahnya mulai memerah, apakah ini pengaruh demam? Batinnya. "bisa beri aku jalan"

"Hn" sasuke menyahut tetapi tidak memberi akses untuk hinata lewat.

Hinata menunduk dia tidak tahu ingin berkata apa sekarang. Hening pun menyelimuti kedua insan ini sampai sasuke akhirnya berkata "Kau demam" sasuke meletakkan tangannya di kening hinata sekedar merasakan suhu tubuhnya. Hinata menepis tangan sasuke berujar "maaf" lalu berjalan melewatinya dengan sedikit berlari.

Sasuke PoV

Dia masih saja seperti itu. Apa kau tidak ingat padaku, hinata?

Flashback On

Disaat aku berjalan tanpa arah di jalan raya tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil melaju kencang menabrakku dan membuat tubuhku terpental jauh lalu mendarat di aspal yang keras. Darah mengucur dari tubuhku, aku langsung tak sadarkan diri. Saat aku terbangun aku sudah ada di ruangan serba putih, Rumah sakit. Aku kesal aku masih hidup. Ya, sesaat sebelum aku di tabrak sebenarnya bisa saja aku menghindar tetapi aku mengurungkannya pikiranku berkata agar aku tetap diam dan mungkin inilah saatnya, menunggu ajal. Namun hal itu tak terjadi aku masih hidup. Aku mendengar dari para perawat bahwa ada seorang gadis kecil yang menyelamatkan dan membawaku ke rumah sakit. Aku pun bertanya pada orang yang sempat melihat gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu bersurai indigo bermata amethyst. Saat membawaku gadis itu bergetar menahan tangis, mungkin dia takut melihat darah yang keluar dari tubuhku. Dokter di rumah sakit sempat bingung dan tidak ingin menanganiku karena yang membawaku seorang gadis kecil sehingga dia tidak bisa menjadi penanggung jawab pasien. Kebetulan pamanku obito jii-san bekerja sebagai dokter di rumah sakit dialah yang pada akhirnya menanganiku. Menurut keterangan para perawat sebenarnya gadis kecil itu tidak mau pulang dan ingin melihatku tetapi obito jii-san menyuruhnya untuk pulang dikarenakan takut orang tua gadis itu mencemaskannya akibat anaknya tak kunjung pulang padahal hari sudah hampir malam. Akhirnya dengan berat hati gadis itu pulang ke rumahnya.

Waktu itu aku kesal dan ingin memberi perhitungan padanya karena telah menyelamatkanku. Ya, kau berpikir pasti aku sudah gila ingin mencelakakan orang yang telah menyelamatkanku. Tapi setelah 2 tahun aku memperhatikannya dari jauh. Aku lupa dengan tujuanku. Dia gadis yang cukup manis dan tanpa sadar aku sudah jatuh ke dalam pesonanya, ketertarikanku berubah menjadi rasa cinta, aku jatuh cinta padanya. Sampai sekarang aku terus mengamatinya dan mengambil sekolah yang sama dengannya di KONOHA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL. Lambat laun aku sadar bahwa dia menyukai si dobe, Naruto.

Flashback Off

Saat melihat hinata yang sedikit berlari dikoridor sekolah naruto meneriaki namanya untuk memanggil hinata lalu mengajaknya pergi ke taman belakang sekolah. Sesampainya di taman belakang sekolah yang disitu terdapat pohon sakura yang kini hanya rantingnya yang tampak tanpa bunga lantaran musim gugur. Naruto perlahan mengeleminasi jaraknya membuat punggung hinata bersandar pada batang pohon. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya membuat pipi hinata memerah merasakan hembusan nafas naruto. "E-eh? Na-Naruto-kun?" hinata sedikit memalingkan wajahnya matanya tidak sanggup menatap mata blue-saphire naruto. Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia menarik pipi Hinata agar bisa berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku menyadarinya, Hinata. Aku telah menyadarinya. Sejak pertama kali aku mengenalmu, aku sadar bahwa kau menyukaiku. Hanya saja aku tidak percaya jika ada seorang gadis yang menyukai orang bodoh sepertiku. Sampai akhirnya saat terjadi kesalahpahaman waktu itu. Dan... Aku mulai sadar bahwa aku_" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya semakin dekat ke wajah Hinata, "—mencintaimu..."

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto memandang dalam-dalam mata Hinata yang terlihat sendu dan menawan ketika ia menatapnya. Ada sebuah perasaan tersirat ketika memandang bola mata yang tak kalah cantik dengan warna bunga lavender itu. Mata berwarna ungu keabu-abuan yang membuat hati berdegup kencang jika menatapnya lebih dalam. Memang tak hanya Hinata yang memilikinya, namun entah mengapa Naruto merasakan sebuah kehangatan mendalam jika Hinata menatapnya dengan perasaan yang sanggup membuat aliran darahnya membeku seketika.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu." ucap Naruto tulus. Dada Hinata terasa sesak jika Naruto mengatakan hal itu berulang kali membuat dirinya ingin meledak.

Hinata memeluk Naruto erat-erat sambil terisak di bahunya. Mencengkram erat jaket belakang Naruto sambil sesegukan. Naruto mengelus-elus punggung Hinata dengan lembut, membelai rambut indigonya penuh kasih sayang.

Tangan kanan Naruto bergerak menarik kepala Hinata agar wajah gadis lavender itu berdekatan dengannya dan bisa melihatnya secara jelas. Terasa hembusan nafasnya yang pelan nan hangat. Kedua pipi hinata yang bulat _chubby_ telah dihiasi oleh rona merah yang biasanya muncul ketika Hinata berhadapan dengannya. Naruto akhirnya... menautkan kedua bibir mereka. Merasakan suatu kehangatan yang menjalar ke setiap inci tubuhnya merasakan dirinya seperti tersengat aliran listrik beribu volt. Jantungnya berdetak-detak sangat kencang. Indera perasa Naruto merasakan ada sebuah rasa manis ketika dia mengecup bibir gadis itu. Naruto yang awalnya hanya mencium Hinata kini memegang pinggang Hinata dan memeluknya erat, menarik tubuh Hinata ke tubuhnya agar mereka bisa berdekatan lebih dekat lagi.

Sasuke melihat semua kejadian itu lalu menggeretakan giginya menahan rahangnya yang mengeras. Berbalik pergi menjauh tak menyadari sepasang mata amethyst menatapnya dengan mata sedikit terbelalak dan berganti sendu.

~oO0Oo~

Naruto menaiki tangga membuka pintu yang sedikit menimbulkan bunyi membuat seseorang yang sudah lama berada disitu menolehkan kepalanya dengan helaian merah mudanya sedikit terkibar mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. Ya, sekarang naruto tengah menemui sakura diatap sekolah.

"Sekarang aku sudah tahu semuanya" Naruto memulai pembicaraan melangkah menghampiri sakura menatap matanya sekilas lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kebawah melihat pemandangan lapangan sekolah dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang "Maaf waktu itu aku sudah menuduhmu sakura" sambungnya tanpa melirik ke sakura.

"Kau sudah tahu?" tanya sakura sedikit tercekat dan cemas mengalihkan pandangannya pada naruto.

"Ya, dan itu semua sudah berlalu" ujar Naruto. "Kita kan sahabat?" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit bertanya.

'Sahabat?' sakura mengulang kata itu dalam hatinya lalu tersenyum. "Ya" jawabnya.

To Be Continue…

**A/N : Maaf atas keterlambatan update dan omongan saya yang berjanji update kilat… kebanyakan mengumbar janji m(_ _)m Mungkin chapter ini kurang memuaskan mohon maklumi lantaran waktu senggang saya yang berkurang.**

Masalah kecelakaan yang menimpa minato dan pertemuannya dengan mebuki biarlah hanya menjadi rahasia dan hanya mebuki seorang yang tahu. Dikarenakan perasaan bersalahnya dia tidak berani menceritakan hal yang sesungguhnya terjadi kepada sakura. Ya saya serahkan pada readers ingin menganggap itu perselingkuhan atau hanya pertemanan biasa yang menyebabkan kesalahpahaman. Sesuai dengan judul yang saya buat "misunderstand". Saya tidak ingin memperpanjang flashback karena ini bukan mengenai cerita mereka melainkan cerita anak-anaknya. Wkkk#ditimpukin readers pake tomat. XD

Maaf gak bisa balas review lantaran saya lagi sibuk dan mungkin akan hiatus. Tapi semua review udah saya baca kok tenang aja.

**Special thanks to…**

**Jun30**

**Lavender bhity-chan**

**Rae rim**

Mita-chan

**Ajunchai**

**Kensuchan**

**Desypramitha2**

**Kumbangbimbang**

**Audhitaputri**

**Diane ungu**

**Shusiechi hiyoniraga**

Syura

Guest

**Pingki954**

Kirto

Ayano

Molikha-chan

**Arigatou udah baca… XD**

**Kaoru Mouri out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer **: Character by (_MASASHI KISHIMOTO_). Aku pinjem chara-nya ya Mr. Masashi…

_Kaoru Mouri present_

**:: Misunderstand ::**

**Pair : SasuHina, Slight NaruSaku ; NaruHina**

**Warning**: AU, OOC, EYD banyak salah (mungkin), maybe typo, alur kecepatan, dan sebagainya.

**Happy reading!**

Chapter 6 Akhir dari kisah cinta segiempat

_Saat kau berkata "aku mencintaimu" hal itu tak lagi membawa kebahagiaan. Mungkinkah kata-kata itu ambigu? Atau aku saja yang menganggapnya begitu?_

Hinata saat ini sedang berdua dengan Naruto menikmati ice cream saat hari libur. Seharusnya keduanya terlihat bahagia seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Namun lain dengan Hinata, dia sejak tadi hanya melamun tak menggubris apapun yang di ucapkan Naruto. Naruto pun menyadari perubahan Hinata yang sekarang lebih banyak melamun.

"Hinata kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Ti-tidak ada" jawab hinata menundukkan kepalanya dia teringat akan pembicaraan dengan sepupunya Neji semalam.

Flashback On

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Naruto, Hinata?" saat ini Hinata berada di rumah setelah di antar pulang oleh Naruto yang khawatir dengan keadaannya yang sedikit panas karena demam.

"Maksud Nii-san?" Hinata bingung dengan perkataan Nii-san nya, Hyuuga Neji.

"Tidak ada. Aku pikir kau akan memilih si Uciha. Dia anak laki-laki yang dulu pernah kau tolong kan?" ujar Neji datar.

"E-eh?" Hinata ingat dia dulu pernah menyelamatkan anak laki-laki berambut raven dan bermata oniks. Ternyata laki-laki yang pernah ditolongnya itu adalah sasuke. Pantas saja sepertinya dia pernah melihatnya hanya dia tidak ingat ketika itu.

Flashback Off

~oO0Oo~

Setelah membersihkan tangannya di westafel memutar keran untuk mematikan air. Sasuke lalu membuka pintu toilet melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sekolah dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celananya.

"Sasuke…" panggil seorang bersurai pirang jabrik meneriaki namanya yang sudah lama tidak didengar itu. Menghentikan langkahnya sasuke menatap lurus orang yang telah menyebut namanya.

"Hn, dobe"' sahut sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Masih saja memanggilku seperti itu. Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan teme!" teriak naruto dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Berisik" mengerutkan alis menutup sedikit telinga dengan jarinya, wajahnya yang datar berubah mengerut mendengar suara cempreng naruto yang mampu meluluh lantakan gendang telinganya.

"Ck, sudahlah" naruto memelankan suaranya tiba-tiba memandang sasuke dengan wajah serius "Kau masih memikirkan hinata?" tanya naruto. Hening pun menyelimuti. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat saling menatap dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"…"

"…"

"aku sudah bersama hinata sekarang" ujar naruto masih memandang sasuke dengan blue saphirenya menyiratkan bahwa hinata adalah miliknya sekarang.

"Hn, aku tidak peduli" jawabnya lalu melanjutkan "siapapun yang ada di hatinya. Tidak peduli jika dia tidak menyukaiku. Aku tetap akan menyukainya" sambung sasuke membuat naruto sedikit terperanjat lalu terganti dengan senyum seperti biasanya.

~oO0Oo~

Disekolah hinata sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan sasuke. Sewaktu bertanya pada teman sekelasnya ternyata sasuke sudah dua hari tidak masuk sekolah. Hal ini membuat hinata sedikit khawatir.

Naruto sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik hinata. "Hinata…" naruto menghampirinya memegang tangan hinata membawanya dan memeluknya ke dadanya. Hinata sempat tersentak kaget menerima perlakuan itu. "Kau bisa merasakan debaran ini kan, hinata?" tanyanya dengan lirih. Hinata diam tidak menjawab. "aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu…" ucapnya menatap manik lavender hinata. dia terdiam sebentar lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "tapi jika kau tidak merasakan hal seperti ini" perlahan naruto melepaskan tangannya "berarti kau tidak menyukaiku hinata" ujarnya dengan cengiran khasnya yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Naruto-kun…"

Naruto pun memegang kepala hinata dengan kedua tangannya menunduk mencium kening hinata lama lalu melepasnya dan berkata "pergilah_" ucapnya menggantung dengan suara sendu.

"Naruto-kun…" hinata hanya bisa menyebut nama naruto tanpa berkata hal lain dan mulai menangis.

"Sebelum aku berubah pikiran, hinata" lanjutnya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun…" ucap hinata sedikit terisak.

Hinata lalu berbalik pergi, lama kelamaan kakinya berlari meninggalkan naruto yang menatapnya sendu dengan seyuman pahit diwajahnya.

~oO0Oo~

Pikiran-pikiran negatif pun bermunculan diotak Hinata. Apakah Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan? Hinata tahu sasuke memergokinya saat bersama naruto dan melihat tatapan oniks itu menyendu sama ketika ia menemukan sasuke saat sedang berjalan melintas jalan raya sebelum kecelakaan naas itu terjadi. Ketika Hinata mengalihkan pandangan keluar gerbang sekolah, mata Hinata langsung membulat menemukan Sasuke hujan-hujanan dan basah kuyub.

Segera saja Hinata berlari dan memeluk Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan guyuran hujan.

"Hinata?" Sasuke kaget karena tiba-tiba Hinata memeluknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan. Lihat, kau basah kuyub," ucap Sasuke sambil melepas pelukan Hinata.

"Hiks! Ma..maaf. Hiks..hiks," ucap Hinata, sesegukan. Bisa dipastikan bahwa gadis itu menangis namun tak terlihat karena air matanya bercampur dengan air hujan, "Aku sempat khawatir. Kupikir hiks.. Sasuke-kun kecelakaan hiks.. Ta..tapi sekarang hiks.. aku lega."

Sasuke mendekap Hinata dan mencium ujung kepalanya. "Maaf, sudah membuatmu khawatir."

Cukup lama mereka berdua berada dalam posisi itu tanpa peduli keadaan mereka yang basah kuyub dan tatapan segelintir orang. Hujan semakin deras.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke dan Hinata merasa aneh diatas mereka. Hujan masih turun namun aneh mereka tak merasakan guyuran hujan. Namun sesaat mereka sadar, ada seseorang yang memayungi mereka berdua. Orang itu adalah sakura.

"Kalian ini" menghela nafas sakura memberikan payung yang di pegangnya pada sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang menatapnya keheranan. Sakura berbalik dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ya, sepertinya dia telah mengikhlaskan cintanya.

Flashback On

Sewaktu di pemakaman ibu Naruto setelah beranjak pergi meninggalkan hinata, sakura menundukkan kepalanya dengan berjalan sedikit terhuyung. Mendengar langkah kaki yang perlahan menghampirinya sakura sedikit terperanjat ketika mendongakkan wajahnya melihat sasuke sudah ada di hadapannya dan langsung memeluknya.

"Sa-sasuke…" lirih sakura.

"Kau tidak sendiri. Kau tetaplah sahabatku"

Mendengar kalimat itu sakura membalas pelukan sasuke memeluknya erat, menangis di dada sasuke mengeluarkan air mata yang selama ini ditahannya. Sambil sesegukan sakura menyebut nama sasuke berulang kali. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya perlahan menghapus air mata dipipi sakura dengan ibu jarinya. Dia tersenyum pada sakura dan mengucapkan maaf meskipun dengan nada sedikit datar. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan balas tersenyum padanya.

Flashback Off

Hinata PoV

"Aku menyukaimu" setelah berpelukan lama dengan sasuke, hinata memberanikan diri mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya sasuke, aku yang masih memeluknya hanya menggangguk tanpa melepas pelukanku. Kurasakan seseuatu menyentuh punggungku, sasuke balas memelukku. Dan bersamaan dengan itu kurasakan hembusan nafas hangat di ubun-ubun kepalaku.

"Jadi.." ucap sasuke agak menggantung dan mendorongku sedikit, memberi jarak diantara kami, "Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" Aku tersenyum dan menggangguk.

Hinata PoV end

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya dan segera melumat bibir Hinata. Matanya terpejam, menikmati sentuhan lembut bibir Hinata. Sedangkan mata Hinata melebar, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi kemudian matanya ikut terpejam, membalas ciuman Sasuke penuh kasih. Kini tangan Sasuke merambat ke bagian belakang kepala Hinata, mengelus surai indigo yang sehalus sutra itu. Hinata mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada baju bagian dada Sasuke.

Ini bukanlah ciuman penuh nafsu yang biasa dilakukan remaja pada zaman sekarang. Bukan juga ciuman datar tanpa kasih sayang yang terasa pahit. Tapi ini adalah ciuman tanda kasih sayang, tanda besarnya cinta antara sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimadu cinta di antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

Setelah mereka berada dalam posisi ciuman itu cukup lama, akhirnya Sasuke berinisiatif untuk melepaskan tautan bibir mereka pelan. Halus, seakan Sasuke tak ingin menyakiti bibir ranum Hinata. Hinata kini menatap Sasuke dengan mata lavendernya yang bercahaya, air mata mengalir lagi dari matanya. Tapi, itu bukan lagi air mata kesedihan yang beberapa saat lalu ia keluarkan. Kali ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Hinata bahagia.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun... Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku..." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya.

"Walaupun kau belum sepenuhnya mencintaiku karena masih mencintainya, aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan tak akan menyerahkanmu padanya" kata Sasuke posesif sambil mengangkat tangannya dan membantu menghapuskan air mata Hinata.

Saat ini Naruto berada diatap sekolah menyandarkan kepalanya dengan kedua lengan menyilang di atas kepalanya. Naruto menatap sendu langit yang tampak mendung tak perduli dengan hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya dia bergumam, 'lagi-lagi cintanya ditolak'.

**THE END**

A/n : "Kyaaa~ Naruto! Sama aku aja gak bakal ditolak kok…" *meluk naruto erat-erat* dideathglare fans naruto. *mengacungkan tangan kedepan fans naruto* "Jangan mendekat, Naruto itu milikku!" *ditimpuki fans naruto, lalu di seret pergi* tidaaaakkk! "Jangan pisahkan aku dengan naruto-ku hiks,,hiks,,,(;_;)"#author sedeng.

Abaikan drama GaJe diatas.

Di chapter ini alurnya terlalu cepat dan dipaksakan ya. Romance-nya pun gak kerasa. Gomen. Habisnya saya gak ada ide lagi. Malah saya ada ide baru dan udah mulai membuatnya. Tapi dengan pair NaruHina. Silahkan bagi yang berkenan membacanya#hehe malah promosi :p

Terima kasih kepada readers yang udah ngikutin cerita ini sampai tamat.

Arigatou udah baca… XD

Sorry untuk readers yang udah mereview tapi gak dibalas. Sebisa mungkin saya balas lewat PM tapi yang gak log-in gomen… tetap terimakasih atas review nya.

**Kaoru Mouri Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaoru Mouri**

_mempersembahkan…_

**Misunderstand's side story**

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Hujan turun dengan sangat deras mengguyuri kota Konoha. Di Halte bus, terdapat beberapa orang berjalan menggunakan payung, namun ada juga yang nekat menerobos hujan, dan ada juga yang berteduh salah satunya pemuda berambut pirang. Sesekali Naruto melirik jam tangannya, pukul 18.05. Padahal Naruto memiliki janji dengan sang kekasih, Sakura di café Konoha untuk bertemu jam 16.00. Ingin menghubungi Sakura, beterai HP-nya habis.

"Sial sekali aku ini…" gumam naruto. "Arrgh.." geram Naruto terlihat kesal, "Kapan hujan ini akan berhenti, sih?"

Dalam hati Naruto menyesali dirinya tak membawa payung. Beberapa menit setelah mengeluarkan geraman kesal dan berfikir, Naruto memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan, tak peduli baju yang ia kenakan basah kuyub.

Saat ia sudah sampai ke tempat yang ditujunya blue saphirenya menelusuri tempat itu dari balik jendela café berusaha mencari gadis bersurai merah muda seorang gadis yang telah berstatus menjadi pacarnya kemarin. Tapi apa yang dia lihat. Hatinya mencelos saat blue saphirenya menangkap sosok gadis yang di carinya itu malah tengah meneriaki nama sasuke berusaha untuk memanggilnya. Sakura masih ada didalam café itu sedangkan naruto masih berada diluar ia enggan untuk masuk. Sadar blue saphirenya meredup dibawah guyuran hujan lalu ia alihkan tatapannya kesamping tak sanggup menatap adegan itu mencengkram erat jaket depan dadanya, 'kenapa selalu seperti ini…' batinnya.

~oO0Oo~

"Teeeettttt….Teeeettttttt" bel berbunyi menandakan istirahat telah selesai. Hinata kembali ke kelas berjalan di koridor dengan beberapa buku di tangannya yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Saat itu tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan pusing di kepalanya dan pandangannya mengabur. Ia pingsan. Sewaktu sadar ia sudah berada di UKS melihat uciha sasuke lalu berpikir sasuke yang telah menolongnya. Tetapi ia tak tahu bahwa naruto-lah sebenarnya yang membawanya ke UKS. Naruto meninggalkannya sendiri di UKS lantaran ingin memanggil petugas jaga UKS. Tetapi ketika melihat sakura ia melupakan tujuan awalnya. Berlari dan berteriak memanggil sakura tetapi sakura mengacuhkan dan terkesan menghindarinya.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di depan pintu kelas Hinata menunduk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sasuke karena telah menolongnya. Sebelum dia sempat melangkahkan kakinya pergi Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya dan segera mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir hinata. Hinata membelalakan matanya kaget menerima perlakuan itu dan langsung mendorong tubuh sasuke. Walaupun begitu Sasuke hanya terdorong beberapa langkah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" cicit hinata.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hyuuga"

"Eeh…?! T-tapi a-aku…a-aku tidak menyukaimu…"

"Kalau begitu akan ku buat kau menyukaiku" bisik sasuke dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bengong dengan kejadian yang di alaminya barusan. **Grek… **hinata terperanjat mendengar suara pintu kelas terbuka melihat naruto menyembulkan kepala kuningnya dari dalam kelas. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, hinata?"

"Na-Naruto-kun…a-aku…" hinata tergagap bingung mau menjawab 'apa naruto-kun melihat semua kejadian tadi?' batin hinata.

"Cepat masuk sebelum sensei datang" sela naruto. "Sepertinya kakashi-sensei terlambat lagi hari ini. Itu yang ku dengar dari kelas sebelah. Aku pun heran melihatnya dia selalu saja terlambat. Dasar! Guru yang tak bisa diandalkan" kata naruto panjang lebar dengan sedikit gerutuan.

'sepertinya naruto tidak tahu'

Kau salah hinata naruto mengetahui semuanya cuman dia berusaha pura-pura tidak tahu. Walaupun begitu naruto merasa hatinya tengah dicubit sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Namun naruto menepisnya jauh-jauh. Dia berusaha mengalihkan sakit dari perasaan yang belum disadarinya.

~oO0Oo~

Datang seorang laki-laki berambut raven memasuki kelas mereka kelas XI IPA-3 dan tanpa permisi ataupun menyapa langsung menghampiri tempat duduk hinata.

"Kau lihat Naruto, akhir-akhir ini si Uciha itu selalu datang menghampiri Hinata" kata kiba. Naruto menatap ke arah dua orang yang dibicarakan.

"Apa hubungan mereka berdua?" tanya Lee.

"Mungkin Uciha itu pacar hinata soalnya kemarin aku melihat sasuke berdiri di samping meja belajarnya dan mengatakan **jangan ganggu, dia lagi belajar**" ucap chouji sambil menirukan gaya bicara sasuke.

"Benarkah? Mendokusai" sahut shikamaru.

"Hm menarik" komentar sai.

"Kasihan kau Naruto" sambung shino.

"Eh?! apa-apaan kau shino kenapa kau bawa-bawa namaku!" jerit naruto tak terima. Ia sebenarnya tak mendengar perkataan teman-temannya tetapi saat shino mengucapkan namanya ia tersentak lalu berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya seperti mengalihkan pikirannya. Karena sedari tadi matanya hanya mengarah kepada dua orang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Naruto pun teringat saat kejadian sakura yang menjaawab pernyataannya. Saat itu ia tengah bersama hinata lalu sakura tiba-tiba datang. Dan kemarin saat kencan ia melihat sakura meneriaki nama sasuke. Membuatnya berpikir apa sebenarnya sakura hanya ingin memanfaatkannya? Melihat sasuke sepertinya tertarik dengan hinata. Naruto hanya bisa menerka-nerka. Tetapi semua itu hanya menambahkan kepedihan dihatinya. Sepertinya ia masih ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri kepada sakura.

~oO0Oo~

Sewaktu perjalanan pulang Sasuke memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Hinata merasa sangat kecil dihadapan tubuh tegap yang menjulang tinggi itu. Uchiha muda itu tiba-tiba saja menundukan kepalanya dan meraih pinggangnya, sontak membuat Hinata terkejut dari lamunannya.

Reflek ia menggerakan kakinya mundur.

"A-apa yang kau l-lakukan …" pekiknya ketakutan. Hinata merasakan nafas panas yang berhembus dipipinya. Jantungnya sudah berdetak liar karena takut. Ia mencoba mendorong dada bidang sasuke agar menjauhinya. Hinata kembali tersentak kala merasakan sentuhan di pipinya. Tangan besar itu mengelus pipi _chubby_-nya. Hinata bergetar. Terlalu kaget mencerna semua informasi yang baru sampai ke otaknya.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dari sepupuku, Uciha!" bentak Neji lalu menghampiri keduanya.

"Neji-nii…" Hinata langsung mendorong tubuh tegap itu agar menjauhinya. Dan berhasil.

"Hn" sasuke memberikan deathglare pada orang yang telah mengganggunya.

"Ayo hinata kita pulang" ajak neji masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik anak kedua dari uciha fugaku itu dan memberikan pandangan menusuk padanya. Neji tahu sasuke bukan orang yang membuat hinata menangis meraung-raung di kamarnya tempo hari. Ia pun teringat sasuke adalah orang yang dulu pernah diselamatkan oleh hinata. Tetapi rasa kesalnya muncul ketika melihat pemuda berambut pantat ayam ini adalah orang yang di sukai sakura. Seorang gadis yang telah merebut hatinya.

.

.

Setelah terus menatap kepergian neji dan hinata yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, sasuke langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mendengar suara seorang gadis yang telah dikenalnya.

"Sa…sasuke…" pekik sakura kaget saat perjalanan pulang bertemu dengan sasuke.

Sasuke tak menggubris hanya memberikan tatapan datarnya ketika dia berbalik menghadap sakura.

"tidak bisakah kau menyukaiku sasuke…, apa menariknya dia?" tanya sakura sedikit histeris.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu" jawab sasuke acuh. "Dan jangan pernah kau mencoba untuk menyakitinya" ujarnya dingin membelakangi tubuh sakura dan segera beranjak pergi.

Sakura lalu menubruk tubuh sasuke melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk punggung sasuke. Sasuke menepis tangan sakura dan menjauhkannya lalu meninggalkan sakura tanpa sedikitpun berpaling.

Tanpa disadari mereka berdua naruto melihat semua kejadian itu dan mengepalkan erat tangannya. 'ternyata benar dugaanku' batin naruto.

Naruto mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya mengetikkan beberapa nomor pada layar HP-nya. Tuut…Tuut… terdengar bunyi suara ponsel terhubung sepertinya sedang mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menunggu panggilan itu pun terjawab.

Pip

"Moshi-moshi…" sapa seseorang di seberang sana.

"Sakura bisa kita bicara…"

~oO0Oo~

Naruto yang sedang menunggu di luar ruang perawatan mendengar bunyi panjang dari mesin pendeteksi jantung ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi, yah… kaa-san yang sangat di cintainya telah menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Diam, naruto hanya diam, tidak menjerit tidak pula beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, dia terus terpaku memandang ibunya yang kini ditutup selembar kain putih. Perlahan kakinya melangkah bukan untuk menghampiri melainkan menjauh, langkah kakinya menuju pintu keluar Rumah sakit. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah, sampai tiba di sebuah bangku taman ia langsung terduduk merenungi nasibnya yang baru di tinggalkan orangtuanya, sebatang kara, itulah kata-kata yang tepat untuknya sekarang. Air matanya menetes, matanya tak berkedip sedetikpun, tersirat tatapan sendu dan kosong didalamnya.

Di saat itu pula hinata yang selesai berbelanja di mini market melihat naruto berjalan kearah taman tanpa sengaja kakinya ikut melangkah mengikutinya, awalnya hanya ingin menyapa tetapi melihat raut wajah naruto. Hal itu diurungkannya, ia pun menghampiri naruto. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja naruto menarik tangannya membawa tubuhnya kedalam sebuah pelukan.

Dengan tangannya yang bergetar, Naruto menarik tubuh hinata mendekat. Memeluknya erat. Hinata terdiam masih terpaku dengan perlakuan Naruto padanya. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh Naruto. Mendengar isak tangisnya Hinata lekas tersadar. Sekarang Naruto menangis. Mendengarnya berulangkali menyebut nama "Sakura", hinata tidak tahu bahwa naruto berulangkali menyebut nama Hinata dihatinya. Naruto sadar hinata adalah gadis dihadapannya yang sekarang tengah dipeluknya erat. Namun ia masih ragu akan perasaannya. Ia sungguh keras kepala meluncurkan nama gadis lain dari mulutnya hanya akan membuat luka dihati gadis yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Dia tahu itu tetapi ego membuatnya menepis perasaan baru dalam hatinya.

Perasaan apa ini, bukannya aku hanya menyukai Sakura? Batin naruto.

~oO0Oo~

Sasuke gelisah di apartemennya, ia selalu saja memikirkan hinata yang saat ini sedang bersama Naruto. Sasuke melihatnya kemarin ketika dia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan naruto yang ingin mengajak hinata pergi berdua. Pikirannya sekarang berkecamuk, merasa frustasi dibantingkannya barang-barang yang ada di kamarnya. Setelah emosinya mulai reda dijatuhkan tubuhnya keranjang. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan sebelah tangan didahinya. Menutup matanya sebentar menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu dibukanya kembali kelopak matanya yang sempat terpejam, memancarkan oniks yang terlihat sendu. Dia beranjak dari tempat tidur, memakai sepatu lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

Saat ia berjalan di tengah keramaian kota ia tak sengaja menubruk wanita dewasa yang sangat dikenalnya. Orang itu Tsunade.

"Tsunade oba-san" sapa sasuke.

Mereka pun mengobrol sebentar di café dekat situ. Lalu tsunade menceritakan semua kegundahannya, keresahan hati sakura dan keterpurukannya. Hal itu membuat sasuke sadar. Bahwa ia berlaku kejam pada sakura selama ini. Yang merasa lebih sakit dan kesepian. Ia teringat akan kondisi sakura sewaktu di pemakaman ibu naruto. Dan ia juga tahu kesalahpahaman Naruto dengan sakura. Maka esoknya ia menemui Naruto.

"Naruto"

"…" naruto tak menjawab ia pun diam masih kesal dengan kejadian tempo hari.

"Sakura mungkin memang menyakiti hinata namun itu bukan niat yang sebenarnya" sasuke berkata dengan wajah datarnya.

"untuk apa kau bicara seperti itu padaku?" sahut Naruto.

Sasuke lalu menceritakan semua kejadian beberapa tahun silam yang didapatnya dari tsunade. Naruto terperanjat, membelalakan matanya mendengar semua hal yang tak diketahuinya selama ini. Matanya pun memanas. Mendengar semua penuturan sasuke ia mengepalkan tangannya. Menggigit bibir dan memejamkan matanya menahan semua emosinya yang meluap, berusaha menutupi getaran tubuhnya. Sasuke terus memperhatikan gelagat sahabatnya itu dengan oniksnya.

"Percayalah pada keluargamu" setelah berujar seperti itu sasuke meninggalkan naruto sendiri dalam kekalutannya. Dia tahu naruto perlu untuk berpikir sendiri sekarang.

~oO0Oo~

Saat selesai dari tempat pemakaman hinata beranjak untuk pulang saat itu tak sengaja bertemu dengan sasuke. Zraaaasssshhhh…Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan derasnya. Lalu sasuke menarik tangan hinata membawanya untuk berteduh. Mereka diam tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Saat hujan sedikit reda hinata mulai berbicara.

"Maaf, a-aku t-tidak bisa menerimamu Uchiha-san …" dengan gugup. Hinata mencoba setenang mungkin. Yang ia hadapi sekarang bukanlah lelaki sembarangan. "…a-aku tidak pantas untukmu" imbuhnya.

"Sasuke, panggil aku sasuke. Dan hanya aku yang berhak memutuskan siapa yang pantas atau tidak Hyuuga … kau hanya perlu menyanggupinya"

Kali ini kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir laki-laki itu lebih menekan dan begitu mengintimidasi. Hinata takut. Tapi ia harus jujur pada hatinya. Bahwa ia tak mencintai Sasuke. Ia hanya mencintai Naruto.

"A-aku sungguh tidak b-bisa Sasuke-kun … _Gomen_," ungkapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya tanda meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Tangannya saling meremas takut. Tanpa Hinata ketahui, kedua tangan sasuke mengepal erat.

"Benarkah …" seringaian mengerikan yang khas akhirnya menghiasi bibir sasuke. Namun Hinata yang terus menunduk tak melihatnya. "… tapi aku akan memastikannya Hinata … secepatnya kau akan menjadi milikku." Sasuke tahu itu hanya ancamannya saja tapi mungkin ia akan melakukannya jika keadaan terdesak. Sasuke hanya ingin mendapatkan gadisnya dengan sukarela tanpa paksaan. Oleh karena itu ia mencoba bersabar walaupun hal itu bukanlah ciri khasnya.

Hinata menangis. Ia takut mendengar ungkapan barusan. Tapi, ia benar-benar tak bisa memaksa hatinya. Ia tak mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Mana bisa ia pacaran dengan laki-laki itu? "K-kau tidak bisa melakukan itu padaku sasuke-kun …p-permisi" Setelahnya, Hinata berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Tak disangka hal yang dilakukannya hanya menghasilkan dirinya yang terjengkal jatuh akibat licinnya jalanan yang penuh genangan air. Siku tangannya terluka. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. 'Betapa bodohnya aku' rutuknya dalam hati. Sasuke menghampirinya tak berkata apa pun melihat luka di sikunya. Menundukkan wajah menjulurkan lidah untuk menjilat daerah yang terluka. Wajah hinata tambah memerah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Tubuhnya pun bergetar. 'ceroboh' gumam sasuke tetapi masih dapat ditangkap oleh telinga hinata. Setelah membantu hinata untuk berdiri sasuke pun berbalik beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan hinata yang terus menatap punggung sasuke yang semakin menjauhinya dan merasakan jantungnya mulai berdebar dan berdetak kencang.

~oO0Oo~

Naruto melamun pikirannya berkecamuk. Lalu tak lama pun ia tersenyum lantas menggerak-gerakan matanya kekiri dan kekanan mencari sosok keberadaan gadis bersurai merah muda. Ia mencari sampai akhirnya kakinya menuntunnya untuk menaiki tangga membuka pintu sedikit menimbulkan bunyi, membuat seseorang yang sudah lama berada disitu menolehkan kepalanya dengan helaian merah muda yang ikut sedikit terkibar mengikuti gerakan kepalanya.

Naruto tengah menemui sakura diatap sekolah. "Sekarang aku sudah tahu semuanya" kata Naruto memulai pembicaraan melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sakura tatapan matanya sekilas bertumbukan dengan sakura lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah melihat pemandangan lapangan sekolah dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang "Maaf waktu itu aku sudah menuduhmu sakura" sambungnya tanpa melirik ke sakura.

"Kau sudah tahu?" tanya sakura sedikit tercekat dan cemas menatap naruto dengan gioknya.

"Ya, dan itu semua sudah berlalu" ujar Naruto. "Kita kan sahabat?" ucapnya dengan nada ragu dan sedikit bertanya.

'Sahabat?' sakura mengulang kata itu dalam hatinya lalu tersenyum. "Ya" jawabnya. 'Sahabat, mungkin kita memang lebih cocok menjadi sahabat' batin sakura.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Sasuke menyukai gadis itu"

"Apa maksudmu sakura?"

"Jangan berkelit aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu" sakura berujar memandang blue saphire naruto seakan ingin menguak rahasia yang terkandung didalamnya.

~oO0Oo~

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu." ucap Naruto tulus. Dada Hinata terasa sesak jika Naruto mengatakan hal itu berulang kali membuat dirinya ingin meledak.

Hinata memeluk Naruto erat-erat sambil terisak di bahunya. Mencengkram erat seragam belakang Naruto sambil sesegukan. Naruto mengelus-elus punggung Hinata dengan lembut, membelai rambut indigonya penuh kasih sayang. Saat hinata melakukan itu ia merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh dihatinya.

Tangan kanan Naruto bergerak menarik kepala Hinata agar wajah gadis lavender itu berdekatan dengannya dan bisa melihatnya secara jelas. Terasa hembusan nafasnya yang pelan nan hangat. Kedua pipi hinata yang bulat _chubby_ telah dihiasi oleh rona merah. Naruto akhirnya... menautkan kedua bibir mereka. Merasakan suatu kehangatan yang menjalar ke setiap inci tubuhnya merasakan dirinya seperti tersengat aliran listrik beribu volt. Jantungnya berdetak-detak sangat kencang. Indera perasa Naruto merasakan ada sebuah rasa manis ketika dia mengecup bibir gadis itu. Naruto yang awalnya hanya mencium Hinata kini memegang pinggang Hinata dan memeluknya erat, menarik tubuh Hinata ke tubuhnya agar mereka bisa berdekatan lebih dekat lagi. Tetapi sayang hinata tidak merasakan hal yang dirasakan naruto. Wajah hinata memang memerah karena jantungnya yang berdebar sekarang 'tetapi debaran ini terasa lain…' batinnya.

Naruto tahu Sasuke melihat semua kejadian itu dari balik tubuhny dan ia pun menyadari sepasang mata amethyst hinata sedikit terbelalak melihat keberadaan sasuke lalu berganti sendu.

~oO0Oo~

Setelah membersihkan tangannya di westafel dan memutar keran untuk mematikan air. Sasuke lalu membuka pintu toilet melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sekolah dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celananya.

"Sasuke…" panggil seorang bersurai pirang jabrik meneriaki namanya yang sudah lama tidak didengar itu. Menghentikan langkahnya sasuke menatap lurus orang yang telah menyebut namanya.

"Hn, dobe"' sahut sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Masih saja memanggilku seperti itu. Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan teme!" teriak naruto dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Berisik" mengerutkan alis menutup sedikit telinga dengan jarinya, wajahnya yang datar berubah mengerut.

Naruto tersenyum sudah lama ia tak bertengkar seperti ini dengan sahabat ravennya "Ck, sudahlah" naruto berkata dengan sedikit memelankan suaranya lalu memandang sasuke dengan wajah serius "Kau masih memikirkan hinata?" tanya naruto. Hening pun menyelimuti keduanya. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat saling menatap dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"…"

"…"

"Aku sudah bersama hinata sekarang" ujar naruto masih memandang sasuke dengan blue saphirenya menyiratkan bahwa hinata adalah miliknya sekarang. Walaupun sebenarnya hinata belum menjawab pernyataannya sama sekali.

"Hn, aku tidak peduli" jawab sasuke lalu melanjutkan "siapapun yang ada di hatinya. Tidak peduli jika dia tidak menyukaiku. Aku tetap akan menyukainya" sambung sasuke membuat naruto sedikit terperanjat lalu terganti dengan senyum seperti biasanya bukan karena perkataan sasuke tetapi karena melihat sosok berambut indigo jauh di hadapannya tengah menatap kearah mereka. Sasuke tidak tahu hinata mendengar semua itu.

~oO0Oo~

Disekolah hinata sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan sasuke. Sewaktu bertanya pada teman sekelasnya ternyata sasuke sudah dua hari tidak masuk sekolah. Hal ini membuat hinata sedikit khawatir.

Naruto sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik hinata. "Hinata…" naruto menghampirinya memegang tangan hinata membawa dan memeluknya ke arah dadanya. Hinata sempat tersentak kaget menerima perlakuan itu. "Kau bisa merasakan debaran ini kan, hinata?" tanyanya dengan lirih. Hinata diam tidak menjawab. "aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu…" ucapnya menatap manik lavender hinata. Tetapi yang dilihatnya dari mata hinata hanya tatapan seorang yang tidak ingin menyakiti dia terdiam sebentar lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "tapi jika kau tidak merasakan hal seperti ini" perlahan naruto melepaskan tangannya melihat perubahan wajah hinata "berarti kau tidak menyukaiku hinata" ujarnya dengan cengiran khasnya yang terlihat dipaksakan. Naruto menangis dalam hati ia bisa melihat manik lavender hinata tak menyiratkan cinta yang dulu pernah ditawarkannya.

"Naruto-kun…"

Naruto pun memegang kepala hinata dengan kedua tangannya menunduk mencium kening hinata lama merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar tak menentu ia tahu ia telah jatuh cinta sekarang. Lalu perlahan naruto melepaskan kecupannya pada kening hinata dan berkata "pergilah_" ucapnya dengan suara berat dan sendu.

"Naruto-kun…" hinata hanya bisa menyebut nama naruto tanpa berkata hal lain dan mulai menangis.

"Sebelum aku berubah pikiran, hinata" lanjutnya mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan getaran pada tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun…" ucap hinata sedikit terisak.

Hinata lalu berbalik pergi, lama kelamaan kakinya berlari meninggalkan naruto yang menatapnya sendu dengan seyuman pahit diwajahnya. 'Perasaanmu berubah, hinata…'

~oO0Oo~

Setelah mereka berada dalam posisi ciuman itu cukup lama, akhirnya Sasuke berinisiatif untuk melepaskan tautan bibir mereka pelan. Halus, seakan Sasuke tak ingin menyakiti bibir ranum Hinata. Hinata kini menatap Sasuke dengan mata lavendernya yang bercahaya, air mata mengalir lagi dari matanya. Tapi, itu bukan lagi air mata kesedihan yang beberapa saat lalu ia keluarkan. Kali ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Hinata bahagia.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun... Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku..." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya.

"Walaupun kau belum sepenuhnya mencintaiku karena masih mencintainya, aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan tak akan menyerahkanmu padanya" kata Sasuke posesif sambil mengangkat tangannya dan membantu menghapuskan air mata Hinata.

.

.

.

"kau melihat semua itu dari sini" sakura mengagetkan naruto dengan perkataannya. "kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"tidak. Aku tahu aku akan menyesalinya saat aku sadar nanti" naruto tak mengelak.

"sepertinya kau sudah menyadarinya sekarang" sakura menatap seragam naruto yang telah basah oleh guyuran hujan. "bukannya kau dulu juga pernah seperti ini saat bersamaku?"

"ya" naruto menjawab tanpa mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan sakura "kurasa aku sudah menyadarinya" lanjutnya.

Saat ini Naruto berada diatap sekolah menyandarkan kepalanya dengan kedua lengan menyilang di atas kepalanya. Naruto menatap sendu langit yang tampak mendung tak perduli dengan hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya dia pun bergumam, 'lagi-lagi cintanya ditolak'.

TAMAT

Kaoru's Note : Yang ini feelnya kerasa gak? Entahlah saya kepikiran kemarin buat side story nya mudah-mudahan ada yang mau baca. Ini kan semacam kopas dari chapter2 sebelumnya. Haha. Tetapi ada sedikit penambahan. Lumayan untuk menambah sedikit kesan romance. Eeh? Masih belum kerasa ya. Hehe. Mungkin saya emang gak berbakat buat romance. Di sini lebih menggambarkan perasaan naruto terhadap hinata. Mungkin saya juga terinspirasi gara-gara ada yang mereview, apa naruto benar-benar meyukai hinata? Dan mungkin bisa terjawab dengan adanya fic ini.

R

E

V

I

E

W

:D


End file.
